S T O L L
by thePhonyOversized
Summary: Definition: Sneaky Troublemakers Often Like Leaving. Travis & Connor Stoll are grounded. What's their mission? ESCAPE. Too bad they aren't really good at that. Rated T for language.
1. The Awesome x infinity Rollercoaster

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

the a/n is at the bottom because I feel like it :] Sorry if there are typos and stuff!

Rated T for _language_ and " _ideas_ " that may appear in the story. Nothing too inappropriate though, mostly language.

* * *

_#_1 – The **Awesome** x [infinity] **Rollercoaster**

x**x**x

"Maaan, this sucks! Nothing's working!" Connor complained. He crumpled a piece of paper and threw it on the floor, where it joined the rest of the mess that completely covered their cabin floor.

"Shut up! You're the reason why we're stuck here in the first place!" Travis snapped.

"Well you're the older brother! You're supposed to be a good example and show me what _not_ to do, not help me do it!" Connor slashed the air with his finger.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Besides! It was _your_ 'super-awesome-amazing-genius' plan that got us in trouble!"

"Yeah but you helped!"

"I was drunk, I couldn't help it!"

"You were _not_ drunk!"

"I _so_ was!"

"Drunk people don't know when they're drunk!"

"Well this drunk person does!"

All right, all right, I bet you're wondering, "What the hell-or-Hades are they fighting about?" Well it all started when Connor got the most 'amazing-most spectacular-supercalifragilistic' idea that would 'literally make your brain run out of your mind then get blown away' because it was just that… _awesome_!

"We're going to make an indoor rollercoaster!" Connor raised his jazz hands up in the air as he told Travis his super awesome plan.

"Awesome! Where? In the Hermes cabin?"

"Do you even have to ask that question? Of course! There's no other place awesome enough."

"The Big House is kinda spacy-er."

"Yeah, I thought about that, but then Chiron and Mr. D are like, _right there_. And they aren't awesomely awesome enough to witness the awesomeness of the super awesome rollercoaster!"

"Hmm…" Travis rubbed his chin as if he was _actually_ thinking about it.

"I'm in!" he shouted, fist-bumping his brother.

"So now… let us begin the awesomeness!" Connor said in a British accent.

"Dude, don't do that. It's creepy. And that didn't even sound British, more like Canadian."

"That did _so_ sound _British_, you _minger_! Why don't you _ring_ me when you get a brain! Oh wait, I have to go to the _loo_ and eat some _fish 'n chips_ and _biscuits_ with a _cup of tea_ with my _mates_! So catch ya laytaah!" Connor said exaggerating every British term he had squished into that one sentence.

"You just sounded like the biggest racist bastard that ever walked the planet."

Connor snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"…Because it's true! _I'm_ a bastard. _You're_ a bastard! _Everyone in this camp_ is a bastard!"

Travis rolled his eyes with a "psh!" and then walked away.

"Traaaaavis! Waaaaaait! You can't start with the awesomeness without me! Because without me, you're just aweso! Get it? TRAAAAAVIS!"

x**x**x

So the Stoll Brothers went to work. They cleared up the whole cabin and used all the beds and other pieces of furniture they could find and tried to put it together, making the rollercoaster tracks. They were almost finished (not really, they were actually pretty far) with their masterpiece when Annabeth walked in.

"Hey guys! What're you doing?"

"Oh, we're making the super awesome rollercoaster of pure awesomeness to increase the awesomeness that is the awesome Hermes cabin!" Connor gave her a thumbs-up.

"That's a lot of awesome's."

"And that was just an understatement of how _awesome_ it really is!" Travis exclaimed.

"So is _that_ you're rollercoaster?" Annabeth pointed towards the pile of beds, chairs, shelves and tables put together (sloppily).

"Awesome, right?" Connor said, admiring their handiwork.

"It looks… unstable and dangerous. Did you design the plan for this right?"

"Plan? What plan? We just went with the flow and winged-it!"

Annabeth gawked as the brothers high-fived, proud of the work that they had 'accomplished'.

"Are you serious!" Annabeth shouted.

"Yes," Travis replied promptly.

"NOW GO! GO! We can't let you see any more! You'll have to come back later and line up to ride the _awesomeness_!" Connor said, pushing Annabeth out of the door.

"But—"

"What're you doing here anyway?" Travis asked.

"Well I was just—"

"Ooops, sorry, time's up! We stopped caring. Now buh-bye!" Connor slammed the door.

"Man, she just wouldn't go away. The _awesomeness_ must be too breath taking. I mean you saw her face right? The way she looked at out masterpiece?" Connor asked Travis.

"She was just jealous she couldn't build something this _awesome_, even if her mom is Athena!"

"HERMES ROCKS MY SOCKS!" Connor said, sticking his tongue out and head banging.

"Now! Back to the awesomeness…" both of them got back to work.

x**x**x

Travis and Connor were drenched in sweat when they finally finished, they high fived as they admired their work. They looked up at the rollercoaster track they had created. They disassembled most of the furniture just to get the wood and the individual pieces and put it together using the equipment they had stolen from the Hephaestus cabin. It had taken them forever, but they finally finished.

"Dude, I just love the loop we put there," Travis said pointing at the middle of the track where it looped.

"Totally bro, that's my favorite part!"

"A-hem," a voice from behind them cleared their throat.

Travis and Connor turned around, but nobody was there. They scratched their heads and looked at each other, perplexed.

"Down here."

They both immediately shot their heads down and found themselves face to face with Chiron, who was sitting in his wheelchair.

"Yo, Chiron! What happened to your butt? Why are you in a wheelchair?" Connor lightly punched Chiron's shoulder.

"New campers are coming in and I chose to welcome them like this."

"Oh cool! New campers! That means on their first days in camp _ever_ they'll be able to ride the _awesomeness_!" Travis beamed at Connor, who was looking equally as excited.

"The _awesomeness_?" Chiron asked.

"It's our super-awesome rollercoaster of pure awesomeness!" Connor pointed at the rollercoaster track behind them.

Chiron eyes widened. How could he have not seen that when he entered!

"But we haven't built the rollercoaster yet," Travis sighed, pointing towards one of the beds that hasn't been disassembled. "Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"I just heard a lot of noise coming from here and I wanted to see what was going on… and then I find _this_." Chiron rubbed his temples.

"Yeah I know, you're disappointed…" Connor sighed.

"I'm glad you both know—"

"Don't worry, we'll have the rollercoaster up and running by tomorrow! We just need some wheels…" Travis thought to himself.

"…Excuse me?" Chiron had thought the boys knew the _actual_ reason why he was upset. He felt proud that the boys might have actually learned something during their stay at Camp Half-Blood. His heart dropped when he found out what they really thought, very much.

Connor looked at Chiron, then he smirked mischievously.

"Hey Chiron, you have wheels! Wanna be the first to ride the _awesomeness_?"

"Well I—"

"Awesome! Hold on tight and brace for impact, this may get a little bit too… _AWESOME_!"

The brothers tapped their heels together and shouted _"Maia!_" and wings sprouted from the back of their shoes. They both lifted up in the air, taking Chiron with them. They flew him over to the beginning of the track. They looked at each other and nodded.

"On your marks…" Travis started.

"Boys I—" Chiron pleaded.

"Get set…" Connor continued.

"—really have to—"

"GO!" They both shouted as they pushed Chiron across the tracks. They flew alongside Chiron, but they didn't even notice him. They were too busy enjoying their creation. They went through the loop twice before reaching the end of the track. They brought Chiron's wheelchair down.

"See Chiron wasn't that—" Connor bent down to look at Chiron, but he was no longer there. The wheelchair was empty.

"Oh shit…" Travis whispered as they turned around.

Chiron was looking down on them, in full centaur form. His arms were crossed and his fingers were tapping against his muscular arm.

Connor and Travis laughed nervously.

"I have had enough of this! You boys are _grounded_!"

Connor and Travis couldn't believe what they were hearing. They_ have_ gotten into trouble before, but they were never _grounded_! What in Hermes' name was Chiron talking about?

"Grounded? We can't be grounded!" Connor complained. "We've never even been watered! Or sky-ed!"

"Or outer-spaced!" Travis added.

"Ohh, nice one bro," Connor fist-bumped Travis.

"A-hem." Chiron cleared his throat.

"Sorry," the boys said in unison.

"You both can _not_ leave this cabin for any reason for a whole month, understood?"

"But what about eating? Do you want to starve us to death!" Connor complained.

"Well, you may go out to eat—"

"But you just said we couldn't leave the cabin _for any reason_. Were you lying to us?" Travis retorted.

"Huh, Chiron! I trusted you! How could you lie to us?" Connor looked at him like he was truly offended.

Chiron rolled his eyes. "I expect that mess you boys have built has been cleaned up by tomorrow, and that all the furniture that is supposed to be in this cabin _be_ in this cabin, understood?"

"You want us to destroy the _awesomeness_?" Connor gawked.

"I don't know you anymore!" Travis's jaw dropped as he looked at Chiron.

Chiron chuckled, "goodnight boys. I will leave the rest of the punishment to your brothers and sisters when they find out they will have no beds to sleep in tonight. Oh and, you're both _still grounded_." Chiron galloped away.

The brothers sighed and looked back at their rollercoaster track for the last time.

"Goodbye awesome, it was awesome knowing you…" Connor muttered.

And that's how Connor and Travis Stoll got grounded… and, well, remember all the papers on the ground? Those were either failed or rejected plans both of them came up with to try and escape their 'grounding'. But don't worry; they're the Stoll brothers. They always have some tricks up their sleeves.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

I got this idea while reading like a bazillion Tratie fics [ CapN'Cupcake got me addicted! ;] and I just fell in love with Connor and Travis Stoll [ yes they _stole_ my heart, haha, get it? ] and this idea just popped up in my head and I couldn't resist. Sorry if it might get a bit insulting up there.. in some parts.. if you didn`t notice then that`s just fine! I hope you liked this! I just wrote and went with the flow so I hope my kind of humor makes you laugh P:

My friend said that the part where Connor has that really _eccentric_ sentence with all the British terms squished together is fun to read aloud.. I wonder if that`s really true?

So yeah, this is pretty much just an intro, so there`s going to be lots more adventures to go! I planned out a lot in my head, and I have to admit, some of them are kinda corny but hey, what`s a joke if it isn`t corny right?

There might be a bit of Tratie in this fic, but I`m just not sure, I haven`t decided yet since this isn`t supposed to be a romance fic, but yeah, maybe hints ;] if you guys want it.

Thanks everyone and tell me what you think!

_.: Signed_ ; [ Schoe. ]


	2. Duuude, we just got watered!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

**

_#_2 – **Duuude**, we just **got watered**!

x**x**x

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I'M DYING OF BOREDOM! WE'VE BEEN HERE ONE YEAR TOO LONG!" Travis screamed, yanking his hair.

"Dude, what're you talking about? We've only been here like… um… well it's almost breakfast," Connor said. "So we haven't left the house since last night, and since we slept… we pretty much just had a pretty normal start—"

"CONNOR! TODAY ISN'T NORMAL! WE'RE GROUNDED!" Travis shouted.

"Yeah but it doesn't feel like we are."

"Just wait till we go to breakfast. When everyone gets to go running around camp, we'll just be stuck in here."

"Then why are you dying of boredom now? We don't really do anything when we wake up," Connor said, trying to brush away the tangles of his bed head with his hands.

"I'm just trying to get into the spirit of being grounded."

"So in other words…" Connor said, still playing with his short strands of curly hair, "…you're just being melodramatic?"

"Pretty much but—" Travis looked out the window and heard a horn being blown from a distance. He glanced at the dining pavilion and saw several campers enter.

"So, do we go out and eat and stuff?" Connor looked at Travis.

"I don't think so, Chiron said to stay right here."

"Okay then, so we'll stay right here." Connor sat on the floor, trying to do a lotus position but failing.

Travis tapped his fingers onto the glass of the window, watching more and more campers enter.

Both Connor's and Travis' stomachs grumbled. They looked at each other and shook their heads. Their stomach growled at them once again, even fiercer as if saying 'GET ME SOME FOOD YOU MORONS! I'M HUNGRY!'

"Dude, I'm seriously hungry. I can feel my stomach eating itself. I swear, if we wait any longer my tummy will be no more, and then I'll be no more and then…" Connor started complaining, "I'm going to haunt you first."

"Why me? I'm not the reason why we're grounded. Go haunt yourself."

"How in Hades do you expect me to do that?"

"Go stare at a mirror or something. You'll probably look like the Grudge with a fro anyway. You'll be _plenty_ scary," Travis chuckled.

"You suck balls, man!" Connor stuck his tongue out at Travis. "I'm not talking to you anymore!" he turned around and crossed his arms.

"Well I'm not talking to you either!" Travis pouted and crossed his arms too.

They both sat there, giving each other the 'silent treatment' when their growling stomachs got the best of them.

"Man, I'm seriously hungry. Could we postpone this not-talking-to-each-other thing until we get some food?" Travis whined.

"Waaaay ahead of you dude," he stood up and tapped his shoes and shouted _"Maia!"_ and floated above the ground. "We could swoop in, get some food, thank Hermes for these awesome shoes—and the food, then we could just fly back here before Chiron catches us and grounds us some more!"

Travis smirked and opened the window. He peaked out then shouted out to his brother, "the coast is clear!" he tapped his heals and shouted _"Maia!"_ then he looked at his brother, "you ready?"

"Bring it on bro."

x**x**x

The Stoll brothers crashed through the doors shouting very odd battle cries like "GOTTA EAT 'EM ALL!" as they grabbed us much food in their hands (and mouths), not forgetting to scrape a bit of food and burning them.

"Thank you to Hermes," Travis said, scraping food.

"For the food and the blessing of flying shoes," Connor scraped some of his food next.

They smelled the food as they burned and they high fived. They flew back out of the doors, Connor screaming "SEE YA LAYTAHH ALIGAYTAHH!" in his 'signature' British accent.

Connor flew in through the window and slammed it closed with his foot. He crashed on to the floor and began eating his heart away.

"Best plan ever, right bro?" he said munching. "Bro?" he looked around, but Travis was nowhere to be found. Connor almost spat his food out, "HOLY MINOTAUR SHIT, TRAVIS!"

Connor heard a knock on the door. He gulped down as much Mountain Dew as he could to get the food flowing down. He wiped his mouth with his shirt and slowly walked towards the door.

"Oh gods, what if Chiron got Travis… and how he's outside and he's going after me!" Connor placed his hands on his cheeks and imitated 'the Scream'.

"Open the door dummy, it's me!" Travis called from behind the door.

"How do I know that Chiron isn't there with you?" he shouted back.

"Well if you don't open the door _right now_ he might be!" Travis kicked the door.

Connor hesitantly opened the door. Travis tackled him as he flew inside. He dragged an inflatable pool inside with him and plopped it at the middle of the cabin.

Travis descended onto the ground and wiped the sweat from his brow. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed, feeling accomplished.

"What is _that_?" Connor gawked at the inflatable pool filled with water.

"What does it look like? It's a pool! I stole it from the gift shop and I connected a tube I stole from the Hephaestus to Percy's fountain thingy so that we have an endless supply of water!" Travis placed his hands in the pool and splashed Connor.

"Nice one dude!" Connor bit into a sandwich and drank some more Mountain Dew. He took of his clothes, except for his boxers, and dived into the pool. Surprisingly, the water was quite deep and covered half of Connor's torso.

"Dude, why's this so deep?" Connor asked Travis as he waddled in the pool.

"I think it's one of those magical indoor pools," Travis replied. He stripped down to his boxers and followed his brother into the pool. He grabbed a hotdog from the pile of food in the floor and began munching.

"Hey, didn't they always used to say we should wait one hour after we eat before we swim? What'll happen if we swim while eating?" Connor asked Travis who finished the last of his hotdog.

"I dunno. Do we really care?" Travis said, chugging down root beer.

"Hmm… actually, no, not really," Connor scratched his chin. "Hey dude, wanna see how deep this goes?" Connor pointed to the bottom of the pool.

"Aren't we already standing?" Travis said.

"It's magical right? So never know… what if we're actually standing on water miraculously!"

Travis thought about it for a moment, "last one there is a drunken wine god!"

Connor and Travis dived down, swimming lower and lower. They looked at each other underwater as they continued swimming, when they noticed both of them had stopped moving.

"YOU CHEATER WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Travis mouthed (screamed) furiously underwater, several bubbles spewing from his mouth.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I CAN'T MOVE!" Connor mouthed (shouted) back at Travis while flailing his arms around underwater trying to move forward, but he just stayed in place.

Then they felt themselves being yanked upward to the surface. They moved their arms forward desperately, but it was no use. Travis clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Dear Daddy, may I please not die," he prayed.

Connor clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, "Ditto."

When they both opened their eyes, they were dangling upside down, a grapevine holding them up by one ankle, leaving the rest to dangle midair.

Connor and Travis found themselves staring at Mr. D, who was floating above the ground (or the ceiling, the way they were looking at it as they dangled), Chiron, who was a centaur once again, rubbing his temples, and Percy, who crossed his arms and looked at them disappointedly.

"Hey guys, how's it hangin'?" Travis asked, grinning at them.

"What do you boys think you're doing? Didn't I _just_ ground you?" Chiron said as he gritted his teeth, clearly trying to hold back his screams.

"We got hungry," Connor said, rubbing his stomach. "I didn't want my tummy to dissipate."

"I don't think that's even possible," Chiron covered his eyes and part of his forehead with his hand (also known as 'face-palm'). "And you boys were allowed to eat. What I'm wondering about is your… _pool_."

"Oh that was Travis' idea," Connor pointed at Travis.

"Wow, thanks a lot bro," Travis glared at Connor.

"What were you _thinking_?" Chiron raised his voice.

Travis paused for a bit, "I was worried Connor and I would get awfully bored, so I thought about things we could do."

"Of _all_ the things you _can_ do, why a _swimming pool_?" Percy asked, clearly distressed that they had used water from the fountain his father had given him. "Plus, why the water from my fountain? There's a lake right there! This water's special!"

"…It was the only fun thing I could think of," Travis grinned. "And the lake was too far away, the tube wouldn't reach."

"You boys are in _so_ much trouble," Mr. D finally spoke, his arms crossed and his eyes burning with fury. "You are going to clean this all up, but first, since you both seem to just _love_ the water so much, I have another punishment fitting for you two."

"What?" they both asked in unison.

x**x**x

"I really wish we hadn't asked…" Travis chirped. He was in the lake now, splashing the water furiously.

"Bro, you should look at yourself, you're a friggin' dolphin!" Connor laughed at him. He was in the lake now too, his brother beside him.

"Connor, you're a dolphin now too, you know?" Travis splashed him with water using his snout.

"Really now…" Connor paused, "what kind am I? Don't I make such a pretty dolphin?" Connor chattered.

"We're both bottle-nosed, Mr. D's _favorite _kind. And no, you do _not_ make a pretty dolphin." Travis snapped.

"You're mean!" if Connor could, I bet he would stick his tongue out, but he hadn't figured that out just yet. "I bet he didn't appreciate it when you called him a 'drunken wine god'."

"Well he _is_ one! Agh, nevermind!" Travis turned the water, causing it to ripple. "The not-talking-to-each-other thing starts now!"

Silence passed between the Stoll brothers (dolphins), when Connor turned his snout around impatiently and poked Travis.

"What?" Travis chirped.

"Dude, I think we just got watered."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I just winged-it again with this chapter, and honestly, I was frying my brain for ideas because I couldn't think of anything I wanted to put for chapter two (for some reason, all the ideas I got were better suited for _not_ chapter two, I had no idea why), so if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! Originally, I was supposed to make the pool a hot tub, but I didn't think the water from Percy's fountain wasn't hot since Rick Riordan never said it was 'steaming' or whatever, so it ended up just being a pool :]

And aside from this, I also just updated my other PJO / thaluke fic " Til' Hell Starts To Freeze " so to whoever follows it, or is interested in reading it... well, I guess, read it!

Oh yeah, whenever Connor speaks British, do you ever say it aloud or does that voice in your head just speak with a British accent? Because while writing it I actually find myself saying it aloud sometimes. Hahaha!

Also, I just recently got in to reading Rose Weasley / Scorpius Malfoy fics, though I am not a big Harry Potter fan, I just think they`re perfect. They kind of remind me of Tratie, the way they have that love / hate thing going on P: sorry, random.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last time, and to those who will review now! it really means a lot! :]

_.: Signed_ ; [ Schoe. ]

ps. not sure if chapters & ideas for chapters will come as often as this, but hopefully! I`ll update as often as I can, well, if you guys inspire me to enough ;P hahaha!


	3. I've never sang A Bohemian Rhapsody

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

a/n: this chapter`s kind of like a songfic, and it`s also my first attempt at making a songic, so yup, I hope you like it!

* * *

_#_3 – [I've never sang] **A** Bohemian **Rhapsody**

x**x**x

"What in Hades… is this real?" Travis paced around his cabin with a note in hand. It was a crumpled piece of paper, creased because of all the folds it had gone through. Travis had tried to use it for origami because he thought the paper was cursed and tried to see if it would burn if he turned it into a bunny. _'Because bunnies aren't evil!'_

Travis had read the piece of paper all over again. It had blue ink scrawled over it in Chiron's handwriting.

_Dear Travis,_

_You are not grounded anymore. In fact, I'm very sorry for grounding you in the first place! To make it up to you, we are going to give you everything you've ever wanted in one big package that will be delivered to you soon. May the gods bless you!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Chiron_

"Holy Hermes!" Travis gaped at the letter crumpled so soft because Travis had shaken it around so much out of disbelief. "Or… is this just a fantasy?"

Travis sat down after minutes of pacing around the room endlessly. He stared at the note one more time and sighed. His smile slowly inched up into a smirk. He threw the note aside and lifted his hands up and shouted out to the sky.

"Bring me my everything!"

Everything was silent for a moment, until Travis heard rumbling slowly inching towards him. He opened the window and looked out. He saw a big wave of _everything_ rushing towards him.

"Tartersauce!" he shouted as he closed the window, but a spaghetti noodle, a really hard and bungee unbreakable spaghetti noodle, slithered in between the windows, preventing it from closing. Travis tried to squeeze the noodle out of the way, but it was stuck.

"Oh dear gods…" Travis let go of the window and stared at the bigger picture.

A landslide of everything he had every wanted rushed in through the windows, leaving him no escape from what was happening now. And this was indeed, reality.

Travis was surrounded by everything he had every wished for that Chiron had refused to give him. But he couldn't want to get away more. He grabbed a gummy worm and dropped it in his mouth. While he chewed, he found an opening and squirmed himself out of the opening. As he got out, he opened his eyes and inhaled as much air as he could.

He looked out in the window and in the sky, he saw a huge spaceship descending towards him, with Katie Gardner in the pilot's seat.

"I'm just a poor boy…" Travis pleaded as he jumped out of the sea of his things and headed for the door. He practically crashed out of the door just as the spaceship landed. He gaped at it.

Slowly, the doors _swished_ open. Travis locked his eyes on the door, waiting for one more thing on the list of things he's ever wanted to walk out those doors. He heard footsteps, echoing inside. Then Katie Gardner stepped out, wearing a full spacesuit, helmet on and everything.

Travis ran towards her and hugged her.

"I love you!" he shouted as he hugged her tight, spinning her.

He set her down and she began taking her helmet out and—

"Aww, Travis! I love you too!"

"WH-WHAT!"

Travis' jaw dropped as he stared at his brother Connor, grinning at him.

"You're—not—Katie—" Travis complained through gritted teeth. He stomped his foot on the ground in frustration.

"Clearly. I woulda been worried if I was," Connor laughed.

Travis sighed. He stared at the sky as he felt a slight breeze. It relaxed him.

"C'mon dude, not like you had a chance with her anyway. She loves someone else," Connor patted Travis on the back.

"She… she does? Who?" Travis muttered.

"Me, I just banged her last night," Connor chuckled.

"You're kidding me right?" Travis shot an angry glance at Connor.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Connor stuck his tongue.

Travis grumbled in frustration as he stomped back into the Hermes cabin, slamming the door behind him.

He grabbed a water gun from the pile and walked over to the very top. There stood one of Travis' childhood dreams—a perfectly made snowman. Travis looked at it, disgusted. He and Connor were supposed to make the perfect snowman together. And now, Connor had abandoned him.

"It doesn't really matter to me," he aimed the water gun, fully loaded, at the snowman's head. Then he pulled the trigger, and water squirted in full blast, melting the snowman until it was nothing more.

He watched as the snowman's happy face melted, his smile slowly melting into a frown. He dropped the gun on the pile.

"And its life had just begun," he whispered to himself.

He turned around and saw Connor on the doorsteps. His eyes were filled with tears. Travis saw his little brother, the same little boy who had dreamed of making the perfect snowman with him. He made a big mistake.

"Connor, oh!" he bolted after Connor who ran out the door, "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

But it was too late. Connor was nowhere to be found. He felt another breeze, but instead of feeling relaxed, it sent shivers down his spine and he felt his body ache. He glanced at his new spaceship. He fisted his hands and walked over towards it. As he slowly mounted the steps, he looked at the Hermes cabin. He saw a little Hermes kid, staring up at him, hugging his teddy bear tightly.

"If I'm not back again this time tomorrow," Travis told him, "tell everyone to just carry on like nothing ever happened."

He stepped into the spaceship and shut the door. "Goodbye everybody…" he whispered. He found a spacesuit in one of the closets and put it on.

He pressed a button and the spaceship began to take off. He looked down at Camp Half-Blood and pursed his lips. Then he looked straight ahead.

"It's time to face… my father," he said. He heard his father had been staying at the moon for a while, in an attempt for a vacation from his endless duties on earth and Olympus. He was going to find him… he was going to find out the truth.

Why exactly? He had no idea.

x**x**x

When he stepped out of his spaceship and took his first gravity-less leaps on the moon shouting, "That's one step for man," as he took his first step, "one _GIANT_ leap for Travis Stoll!"

He skipped on the earth's surface when he was stopped by giant running shoes. He looked up and saw Mr. D staring down at him. Travis gawked and attempted to make a run for it, but Mr. D had caught him. He reached down and plucked Travis' helmet right off, chuckling as he did so.

"I don't want to die!" Travis shouted, his voice hollow and breathless as space began to take him.

"I wish you hadn't been born at all!" Mr. D shouted as he stomped away.

Travis knelt down on the floor, his hand grasped on his neck as he begged for air. He saw a silhouette of a man slowly skipping towards him, banging his hands on a tambourine.

"No way," Travis gaped at the man who stood before him. It was Freddy Mercury, son of Hermes.

Freddy grabbed Travis by the hand and gripped it firmly. He started to lead Travis. As he bashed the tambourine, they danced the Fandango.

Freddy spun him, and for a while he was able to glance at the Earth he had left behind, during his dying moments… dancing. Clouds surrounded the Earth, and he saw a small figure perched on one of them, lightning emanating from this tiny speck. He would have been scared, had he not been dying at that very moment.

He thought to himself, _spare me my life from this monstrosity_, as he danced with Freddy, who didn't seem to notice how purple Travis' face had gotten.

"L-let me go," Travis begged.

"I will not let you go!" Freddy spun him.

Travis spun back towards him, "l-l-let me go!"

"I will not let you go!" Freddy shouted at him once more.

"Mamma mia, please just let me go!" Travis begged as Freddy spun him one more time. He felt the world spinning less and less around him as he floated. He felt himself, and the world, slowly fading, until it was just black.

x**x**x

"BABY DON'T DO THIS TO ME, I JUST GOTTA GO!" Travis shouted as he sat up from his bed. He looked around. The Hermes cabin was just the way it was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that…

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream," Travis whispered to himself over and over again. "Just a bad, bad dream… I was never outer-spaced, I didn't see Freddy Mercury, it was just a dream, aaaaall just a dream…"

He looked over to Connor. He was lying down on the floor, asleep, crumpled pieces of paper surrounding him. Travis walked over to him and nudged him.

"Connor! Connor!" he whispered. Connor grumbled and turned to his side. Travis stifled a laugh when he saw a piece of paper was stuck on Connor's face because of his drool.

Connor's mouth slowly formed into a smile and he gave out a sort of laugh as he slept.

"I wonder what Connor's dreaming about," Travis wondered.

x**x**x

Connor was sitting on a throne in a big room with marble walls and statues of him embedded with gold aligned beside the red velvet rug that lead from the main doors to his throne. He wore a big crown on his head and red colored robes. He was surrounded by all of the goddesses and female demigod children, fanning him, fawning over him, complimenting him.

He laughed as he watched his father, Hermes, and the rest of the gods, perform for him, looking as ridiculous as possible to entertain 'his highness'.

When they finished, Connor clapped his hands together.

"Bring in the royal pie!" he shouted in the bossiest way possible.

The big doors creaked and Travis appeared, wearing a jester's outfit, bringing in a big pie. As he reached about a foot away from Connor, he bowed.

"Your highness."

He walked over to Connor and held up the pie.

"Now Travis, feed me!"

Travis walked up the steps to Connor's throne. Connor opened his mouth. Travis smirked then slammed the pie on Connor's face.

"Not even in your dreams bro," Travis laughed as he jumped from the throne and left the room.

Connor felt a cold breeze as the pie slid down his face and onto his lap. His jaw had dropped and the females around him were stifling their laughter.

_Any way the wind blows…

* * *

_

**REVIEW!**

I got this random idea while listening to Kiss N Tell by Ke$ha over and over again [ I also, apparently, can`t write a S T O L L chapter without listening to this song ]. the song I used for the songfic, obviously, was Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen [ which by the way I DO NOT OWN! ], so if you spot some of the lyrics there, then you`re awesome! ;] tell me what you think of my first ever attempt songfic! didya like it? hehehe.

oh and for those who are keeping track, Travis & Connor have now been: grounded, watered, AND outer-spaced. should they try to be sky-ed next?

I placed a bit of Tratie in this fic, juuust a lil bit. kind of like, a taste of the Tratie that`s going to come sooner or later P:

ideas for chapters are still very much welcome! I have a list of ideas, and it`d be cool if you guys helped me add to it ;] lol.

lalala : _Schoe_!


	4. Can't Touch This, I'm Invisible

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

a/n: this isn`t a songfic, just so you all know :] sorry for any typos!

* * *

_#_4 – [Can't] **Touch This**, I'm invisible.

x**x**x

"Hey Connor, d'you think of anything?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting."

"Waiting… for what?"

"Waiting for my secret weapon to arrive. She'll be here anytime soon," Connor smirked.

Travis looked at Connor, "Secret weapon… Connor what in Hades are you talking about?" Travis deadpanned. _How could he have a secret weapon _without me_! That stupid son of a god!_

Connor looked the other way as Travis gave him death glares. It made him nervous whenever someone looked at him for long periods of time. Unless of course, it was that hot Aphrodite girl he's been dying to go out with since two months ago… but other than that it just disturbs him.

"Tr-Travis! Stop staring at me like that! You know it make me nervous!" he squawked.

"I know," He narrowed his eyes and continued to stare.

Connor grunted and walked over to the window and opened it. There he saw a little boy running for his life from Annabeth.

"Right on cue," Connor smiled as he headed for the door.

He waited for a while until he heard something (or someone) slam into it. He immediately opened it letting a little boy scurry inside, and slammed the door.

The little boy leaned his back against the door, panting heavily.

"You owe me _big time_ for this one Connor," the boy handed Connor something.

"No prob, Max, I'll pay you back… somehow," Connor chuckled. Max was the ten-year-old Hermes kid who Connor had been training to be the perfect thief, prankster and… you get the picture.

Connor looked at the Yankees cap he had Max steal for him and bolted for his trunk. There he swapped the Annabeth's Yankees cap from one he had stolen from the stadium when Chiron had brought them outside to see New York (biggest mistake of his life).

He walked over to Max and handed them the hat.

"What… are you sending me back out there? No way!" Max protested.

"No I'm not. _You_ just need to have it or she'll get suspicious."

"Well why can't you have it?"

"Because that means you gave it to me, which will prolly lead her to think that I had you steal it for me so that I could escape."

"But that's exactly what you're going to use it for."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to know that, right? Right. Now we wait!"

Travis laughed quietly as he watched. That_ was his secret weapon? I don't care if he didn't tell me anymore. There's not way that's gonna work!_

And right on cue, Annabeth banged agitatedly on their door.

Connor opened his mouth and massaged it, as if morphing it into the deadpan face he was putting on as he answered the door.

"Grounded boy here, what do you want?" he spat.

"Where's Max?" she growled.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Medusa, don't turn him into stone," Connor teased. Annabeth was not amused.

She slammed her hand on the door and forced it open. Connor backed away as she stomped towards Max, who was petrified in fear.

"Give me back my hat!" she stuck out her hand.

Max trembled as he handed it over.

Annabeth grabbed the hat with so much force it was like she was trying to rip Max's arm of. She went "humph!" before marching out the door shouting, "good day to you all!"

"Well she's a burst of sunshine, now, isn't she?" Connor said—his mouth was contorted due to holding in so much laughter.

Connor walked over to his trunk and got Annabeth's hat, he smirked and put it on.

Max said, glancing around to see where he might be, "are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Positive. No one can see me, it's a perfect getaway." Connor's invisible self was smirking. He took of the hat and walked over to Travis. "Told you I had a plan," he winked.

"The invisibility only works for the one who's _wearing _it, Connor," Travis said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I know. So what Imma do is, I'll escape, then come back for you, then you can wear the hat…" Connor paused and then scratched his head. Travis looked at him like, '_now you see why this plan won't work.'_

Travis looked at him smugly.

"I don't think I thought this plan through enough… I only considered _my_ great escape, but if I gave you the hat then they would see me and only _you_ would be able to have _your_ great escape…" Connor blabbered as he tapped the hat on his chin furiously.

"Nah, Connor, it's fine. You get your great escape. I'll just find my own way out," Travis faked sincerity. He knew this plan wasn't going to work, even _if_ Connor had thought it through.

Connor smirked then put on the hat and disappeared, "thanks Trav, I owe you one! Good luck!"

"Back right at ya bro," Travis chuckled. _You're gonna need it._

x**x**x

Connor sneaked out of the Hermes cabin. He ducked behind a few trees when he realized something. He slapped his forehead and whispered to himself. "You're _invisible_ stupid! You don't have to sneak around! No one will see you anyway!"

He walked around camp, still careful not to step on any dead leaves or twigs, or bump into anyone, because even if he was invisible, he was still solid.

He was just about to make a run for it when he passed by the dining pavilion. Everyone was gathered around, probably eating lunch. The doors were slightly open. Connor, though he tried to resist it, couldn't. He peeked through the doors and saw everyone happily eating at their respective tables. He crept inside. He felt a sudden thrill inside him.

_I can see them… but they can't see me! It's genius!_

He walked over to the nearest table and saw a bowl of cream corn, just sitting there. He bit his lip in another attempt to resist the temptation, but it was no use. The bowl was crying out to him, '_Connor! Connor! Throw me! Throw me!'_

He sighed and slowly walked over to it.

_No one will see me… no one will ever know…_

He assured himself.

He took a deep breath and grabbed a hand full of cream corn as fast as he could and threw it. It flew through the air until—

SPLAT.

It landed right on Clarisse's face.

Connor sniggered. _Clarisse won't be too happy about that._

He looked at the person nearest to him—the one who would probably be blamed for starting the food fight. It was Chris—Clarisse's boyfriend.

_Oh dear gods… that can't be good!_

Clarisse wiped the cream corn from her face and it dripped onto the floor. She cracked her neck and glowered at Chris.

Chris looked absolutely horrible. He was sweating bullets and he was panicking, "Cl-Cl-Clarisse!" he stammered. "I-I-It isn't wh-wh-what it l-l-looks l-like!"

But it was too late; Clarisse wouldn't listen to reason anymore.

"YOU'RE DEAD PUNK!" he grabbed her hamburger and hurled it towards Chris' face.

It splattered, right as it slammed into his forehead.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Connor didn't catch who shouted it. Food was being launched into the air, landing on unsuspecting people. Connor made a run for the door. His job was done. He quietly sang 'Can't touch this!' to himself as he made his escape.

Mr. D was shouting furiously, but a Brussel sprout had been launched into his mouth before he could finish. He spat it out and looked at Chiron.

"Calm down. We'll just have to wait for them to calm down before we can do anything," Chiron told Mr. D.

Mr. D whined. He was so tempted to turn them all into the first few animals that popped into his head—and right now he was thinking squirrels because of all the bits of food scattered everywhere—but he knew better. He was just about to settle back into his chair when he saw a burger heading for the door.

"Chiron, why is there a floating piece of burger near the door?"

Chiron averted his glaze and sighed. Not again.

He galloped over to an unsuspecting Connor, who hadn't notice the burger stuck to his shoulder.

Chiron swiped off the hat and it fell onto the floor. The look on Connor's face was priceless.

Mr. D was so furious he was steaming, the cola in his goblet was now bubbling.

x**x**x

"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING THIS TIME! IT WAS ALL CONNOR!" Travis squeaked, but Chiron ignored all his protests.

"Don't be melodramatic Travis," Chiron told him. "And make sure everything is _squeaky_ clean by dinnertime," he said, chortling, before galloping away.

Travis crawled over towards the bucket of water and stared at himself. He couldn't believe it. First, a dolphin, and now, Mr. D turned him into a _squirrel_. This wasn't his week _at all_. He didn't even _like_ squirrels.

Travis looked up from the bucket and glared at Connor, who was trying to move a mop with his tiny squirrel body.

"Secret weapon… psh, I told you so!" Travis squeaked angrily.

"I said I was sorry Travis!" Connor whimpered.

Travis made a shrill sounding "humph!" before turning away.

Connor sighed and made another tug at the mop. It finally moved. Connor was just about to celebrate when the mop fell on top of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Connor moved around violently, flailing his arms around, trying to free himself from under the mop's weight, but his squirrel body couldn't take it. He squeaked pleadingly for Travis.

"Travis, please! I'm dying! The mop is killing me! Travis, I am slowly being squished into a squirrel-sized Connor-pancake! HELP MEEEE!"

Travis turned around and smiled. Who was being melodramatic now?

* * *

**REVIEW!**

okay so I've seen a lot of people around here doing this soo, lemme give it a try...

**if I get 5 reviews or more, I will upload the next chapter!  
**

well I`m not sure if that`s how you do it, but it was worth a try :] and I will hold true to my word, if I get more than 5 reviews, I`ll upload the next chapter toot sweet!

and the more reviews I get, the faster the chapter will be, so, go go go!

I don't know, but maybe I'm torturing Travis and Connor too much... or am I?

squirrels were the first thing to pop in my head, so sorry for the randomness of the animal they got turned into! hehehe.

OH OH, and I listened to Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney while I did this one. I wonder if it affected it in any way since I didn't listen to Kiss N Tell this time..

ideas for S T O L L are always welcome! so feel free to suggest some :]

from - **S**c**h**ö**_e_**_!_ (:

i felt creative with my name. hihi.


	5. Teenage Mutant Ninja Half Bloods

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

a/n: this was inspired by the newest annoying orange video " teenage mutant ninja apples " so sorry if the idea is quite random. :]

* * *

_#_5 – Teenage **Mutant** Ninja **Half-Bloods**

x**x**x

"Hey Connor, pirate or ninja?" Travis turned toward Connor, who was sitting on his bed tapping his foot to something he had been listening to on the iPod he had stolen from one of the Apollo kids.

"Connor? Connor? Hellooo?" Travis nudged Connor, but he ignored him.

Travis paused to think for a moment then smirked. He plucked one of Connor's earphones out and shouted. "CONNOR, PIRATE OR NINJA!"

Connor sat frozen in shock for a moment before turning his head toward Travis.

"D'you even have to ask that?" he took the dangling earphone and placed it in Travis' ear.

Travis listened. It was the theme song to '_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'_.

"Ninja. Hands-down!" Connor shouted.

Connor and Travis used to love the show. They used to watch it everyday.

Travis plucked the earphone out of his ear. "Why are you listening to that out of the blue?"

"I was trying to think of ideas on how to break outta here, but I couldn't think of anything, so I turned to music for some help, and this popped up when I shuffled."

"Remember when we were kids—" Travis started.

"—and we used to dress up like them—" Connor continued.

"—and ran around tackling everyone—"

"—because we thought they were Shredder."

They both laughed. Then suddenly, as the clouds parted and let the sunshine through their windows once more, both of them got a bright idea.

"If we can't sneak out of here _Stoll style_—" Connor started.

"—then we can sneak out of here _Ninja style_!" Travis beamed.

They fist-bumped chanting "awesooome", and then they set out to work on their plan.

x**x**x

"_Teenage Mutant Ninja Half-Bloods…"_

Connor sang in a whisper as he rummaged through a pile of clothes.

"Hey Travis! Have you seen my—"

He turned around and saw Travis wearing a blue blindfold with holes cut out for the eyes tied around his head, and similar ones tied around his wrists and knees. He was wearing a green camouflage shirt with its sleeves ripped off and matching camouflage shorts that ended right above his knee. He wore a belt with a circular buckle that had a big 'T' crudely drawn on it. He was wearing camouflage flip-flops. He had two black lines messily painted on each one of his cheeks.

"Hey! I thought _I_ was going to be blue!" Connor whined.

"No! Blue would mean you were Leonardo, and Leonardo's the leader, and _you_, Connor, are most definitely _not_ the leader!"

"Then why do _you_ get to be the leader? We never decided anything!"

"Because I'm the older one and _naturally_ I get to be the leader!"

"That's no fair!" he grunted.

Travis walked over and grabbed an orange blindfold and handed it to Connor.

"Are you saying I have to be _Michaelangelo_?" Connor was baffled.

"Well you aren't good at fighting so you can't be Rafael, and you aren't good with machines or _brains_ for that matter, so you can't be Donatello… so yeah, you're Michaelangelo."

"But it's just the _two_ of us, it doesn't _matter_ who's who!" Connor protested.

"Ho ho ho!" Travis laughed.

"Who're you, Santa Claus?" Connor muttered.

"Do you _actually_ think we were going to do this _incompletely_?"

"Well nobody _else_ needs to escape, do they?"

"No, but I found a few people who are willing to help us. Well, I made sure there were only two so we could be four and you know…"

Connor rolled his eyes.

"So I'm guessing you're making _them_ Rafael and Donatello?" Connor drawled.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Travis clapped mockingly.

Connor grunted and rolled his eyes. He reluctantly put on his orange blindfold and the rest of his ensemble.

x**x**x

"TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA HALF-BLOODS!" Travis shouted.

"HEROES WHO ARE HALF GOD!" Connor continued.

"HALF-BLOOD POWER!" They sang (shouted) in unison.

There was a silence.

"HALF-BLOODS COUNT IT OFF!"

"One," Travis announced, head held-high with a smug expression on his face.

"Two," Malcom—Annabeth's brother—followed. He was wearing similar clothes to Travis, except his blindfold and such were violet, his buckle had the letter 'M' scrawled onto it, and the black line on his face was just one that was dashed over his nose.

"Three," Chris Rodriguez followed. His color was red, and his buckle had an 'R' on it (Connor didn't want him to have a 'C', so he became an 'R' instead). He had two black lines on top of both his cheeks drawn neatly (well, not exactly neat, but neat as you can get when you're a kid of Hermes kid and in comparison to the lines the others had drawn).

"Four," Connor was the last. He had a scowl on his face (still clearly irritated that he was forced into being Michaelangelo). His buckle, which had a 'C', had been shined to the point of being reflective, and he had zigzagged lines on top of both his cheeks.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" Malcolm muttered.

"You have no choice. We wouldn't want Annabeth to find out you helped Max steal her hat, now _would you_?" Connor sniggered.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes and scowled. "It's not my fault! Annabeth was being a bitch that day… and I just wanted revenge… and Max was _right there_…" Malcolm mumbled to himself.

Malcolm looked over to Chris. "How'd they convince _you_ to do this?"

Chris scratched his head. "Clarisse is still mad, and I want to stay away from her as much as possible until she calms down." He shuddered thinking about an angry Clarisse rampaging around, ready to kill any 'punk' who got in her way.

"You shouldn't have thrown the cream corn at her, Chris." Connor shook his head, forcing back laughter.

"Shut up, Connor." Travis snapped.

"So… what're we doing anyway?" Malcolm asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Travis drawled. "You guys are gonna help Connor and I bust out!"

"Then why are we dressed up like this?" Chris said, trying to slip the blindfold off his face. Travis slapped him.

"Dude, did you just slap me?" Chris gaped.

"No," Travis scoffed. "Anyway, we're dressed up this way because we're all ninja like that."

Malcolm and Chris looked at Connor for an explanation. Connor sniggered. "We're dressed up like characters from 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles', except Travis resorted to calling us 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Half-Bloods' to '_add to the environment'_ of being '_in character'_."

"So, what do we have to do to bust you guys out dressed up like this?" Chris asked, looking down at his ensemble.

Connor laughed. "Why don't you ask Leonardo over there?" Connor pointed to Travis, who was still looking at them smugly.

"It's time," Travis told them. He pointed a remote towards Connor's stolen iPod, which had now been plugged into speakers. It began to play.

"What the—" Malcolm said as he listened to the song playing. "—is that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song?" he exclaimed.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Connor sang.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…" Chris said as he looked up at Travis, who had been standing there imitating a superhero-to-the-rescue pose.

x**x**x

_They're the world's most fearsome fighting team!_

Travis, Connor, Chris, and Malcolm (reluctantly) took on fighting positions as they (slowly and steadily) made their way out of the Hermes cabin.

"We're really hip!" Connor sang mockingly.

Chris held back snickers.

_They're heroes with Half-God blood and they're awesome!_

"Those don't even fit the syllables!" Malcolm whispered in complaint.

"Who cares?" Connor exclaimed. "We are awesome! Well at least Travis and I are…"

"Hey!" Malcolm retorted.

_When a drunk Mr. D attacks, these demigods don't cut him no slack!_

"Okay, I could've sworn I just heard thunder in the distance," Travis panicked.

"Is it me or is the strawberry fields flinging strawberry right at us?" Chris said as he walked out the door and got hit in the head by two strawberries.

"Maybe its just Clarisse trying to get revenge on you for throwing cream corn at her?" Connor nudged him.

"Maybe…" he mumbled.

"TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA HALF-BLOODS!" Travis shouted as he jumped out of the door and into the open.

"I thought ninjas were supposed to be quiet…" Malcolm muttered as he walked out the door hesitantly, afraid to let anyone see him in this get-up.

"Okay guys, so here's the plan," Travis began explaining. "We sneak out of the cabin, unnoticed, and stay inconspicuous until we get to the Big House."

"What if someone sees us?" Chris asked.

"They'll probably stand there frozen in shock because of our _disguises_ and by the time it registers in their brains we'll be off!" Travis made a victory pose.

"Why the Big House though?" Malcolm asked. "It'll be like walking right into Mr. D's territory."

"Hm… good point," Travis said, brushing his invisible mustache with his finger.

"You've thought this plan through… haven't you?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow and looked at them suspiciously.

"Travis and I aren't exactly good at _planning things through_… if you know what I mean." Connor nudged Malcolm and winked.

"I don't think that sentence could have been interpreted any differently," Malcolm sighed. "Unfortunately…"

Travis walked forward and beckoned the others to follow him, "quietly." He whispered.

They followed him as silently as possible—the only noise was the song that continuously played from Connor's stolen iPod, which was set on full blast, so probably everyone in camp could hear it (anyone who heard it ignored it, because I mean, it's Connor and Travis, nothing to worry about).

Following Travis' lead, they ran behind cabins until they were finally just a few steps away from the Big House, when they heard angry footsteps from behind them.

"YOU ARE ALL SO DEAD!"

They all turned around promptly and found themselves facing an extremely exasperated Annabeth, who was breathing very heavily out of her anger, and whose hair looked like she had attempted to rip it right out of its roots with her bare hands.

"A-A-Annabeth?" Malcolm sputtered.

"Connor, what's _she_ doing here?" Travis snapped.

"We needed a Shredder," Connor said curtly.

"But I thought Mr. D was Shredder!"

Connor shrugged. "He was booked, so I had to improvise."

"How _dare_ you steal my cap!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

Malcolm was just about to open his mouth when Annabeth had intercepted him. She pointed a finger at his face, he raised his hands up as if 'surrendering' and stepped back.

"And _you_! How _dare_ you help them?"

"Annabeth, I can explain, I—"

"I don't _care_ about what you have to say, all I want is rev—" and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Wh-what happened to her?" Malcolm stammered—half relieved that Annabeth was out cold and couldn't scream at him anymore, but half panicked that she was out cold and everyone would get suspicious if they've been spotted.

"I knocked her out. It's an Ares kid technique used in battle when you want to end it early. Clarisse taught it to me," Chris said proudly.

"Ohh, sneaky," Connor snickered.

Malcolm smiled, he was now just plain relieved. Chris lifted Annabeth's body and placed her next to the nearest tree, positioning her as if she had taken a nap leaning on it.

They could still hear the music booming from the Hermes cabin. Travis and Connor crooned along quietly.

"Chiron taught us to be demigod teens," Connor started, bobbing his head from side to side.

"He's a party pony!" Travis beamed.

Malcolm shook his head and laughed. "Half-bloods count it off?" he said sarcastically. The rest were more than happy to comply.

"One!" Travis jumped into his mock superhero pose. "Travis Stoll is in control!"

"Two!" Connor followed promptly. "The wise guy is, the awesome Connor Stoll!"

"Three!" Malcolm positioned himself half-heartedly and lazily. "Malcolm is the brain of the brunch!"

"Four!" Chris said with a little too much force and gruff that made Connor jump a bit. "Count on this Hermes kid to throw the first punch!"

"Half-bloods!" They whispered to each other as they dashed to the Big House.

"There's no one better…" They were almost at the door.

"You know, I expected it to be harder to get here. With us being grounded and all," Travis whispered.

"Me too, but I guess they underestimated us," Connor cackled.

"Half-bloods!" They opened the door.

"We shredded Shredder—?" Their voices dropped as an angry Mr. D, floating in front of them, arms crossed and eyes filled with fury, welcomed them. Behind him was Chiron, who was now sitting on his wheelchair, his face filled with a mix of disappointment and amusement.

"I guess they didn't underestimate us after all…" Connor whispered to Travis.

"Ya think?" Travis said as he rolled his eyes, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"I think Mr. D's actually steaming… look at his ears," Connor pointed.

"I thought you said he was busy!" Travis whispered angrily to Connor, who just smiled and shrugged nervously.

"Well, we're in deep shit," Malcolm whispered to them as he shifted their attention back to an angry Mr. D.

"Well, heey there, Mr. D! Why have you granted us the honor of being in your presence, your godliness?" Connor cooed.

"Well, why have you granted me the burden of yours?" he said through gritted teeth.

Chiron rolled his wheelchair in between them and Mr. D and smiled at them calmly. "What do you boys think you're doing?" He turned to Connor and Travis. "And aren't you two _grounded_?"

"Well yes we were just—" Connor stammered.

"—trying to escape," Travis ended it as if it was more of a question than an answer.

"You two just won't learn, will you?" Mr. D said furiously. "And what's with these—these—getups?" he grunted disgustedly.

"We were, just, er—" Travis messed up his hair nervously.

"—reliving our childhood," Connor grinned nervously.

"By trying to be, the, erm, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_?" Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Teenage Mutant Ninja _Half-Bloods_—" Connor corrected, but Travis elbowed him, signaling him to keep quiet.

"How did you know?" Malcolm asked.

"It's kind of hard not to hear you," Chiron smiled. "You called me a party pony?"

"Yes—well—we made our own version of the theme song, that's all," Connor continued grinning nervously.

Chiron chortled. Everyone remained silent, unsure of what to do.

"Yes, well, it seems I have made a mistake in trusting you two not to sneak out when I left you all alone," Chiron said calmly. "No worries, it won't happen again next time."

"So—you—you're just letting us go?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Yes, but," Chiron smiled. "Malcolm you are not to leave your cabins for the next two days, that includes participating in all of the camp activities. And Chris, you are to help with the rebuilding of the Ares cabin since you're the reason Clarisse has been rampaging in the first place, which means you will be staying there for the next two days. Do I make myself clear?"

"What? Just two days? Not fair! You grounded us for a _month_!" Connor complained.

But Chris and Malcolm didn't seem to agree. They flushed and looked absolutely flustered by what they had just heard.

"Please—please—anything but that! Annabeth's furious!" Malcolm stammered.

"No—no—no—no—you can't—you can't leave me with—in a cabin—angry Clarisse—I won't live—please—oh dear gods—no—please—please—" Chris blabbered nervously, he looked close to begging on his knees.

"Oh man, that _is_ worse," Travis whispered to Connor gratefully.

Chiron just continued to smile at them. Then he turned to Mr. D, who was still fuming. "Would you like to add anything else, Mr. D?"

He smirked. "Just one _teensy_ suggestion."

There was a bright light coming from the Big House. It illuminated throughout the entire camp, everyone having to turn their heads away, afraid that if they stared directly at it they might burn out.

x**x**x

_TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!_

"Gods, somebody turn that off, _please_!" Malcolm stomped.

"Oh be quiet, we'll turn it off when we get there," Connor snapped.

"Yeah, just a _little_ bit further." Travis said sarcastically.

All of them were crawling slowly on the grass back to their cabins, as fast as their tiny legs could permit them.

_Yes, crawling_. How else are turtles supposed to move?

"This totally sucks balls," Travis complained.

"Yeah, well, if you guys had thought this plan through we wouldn't _be_ in this mess, now would we?" Malcolm spat.

"Psh, whatever. If you wanted a well thought-out plan you should've made it yourself. _You're_ the Athena kid after all," Connor said sardonically.

"Well right now I wish I wasn't one. Annabeth's just waiting there in the cabin, thinking of ways to kill me… and it doesn't help that I'm a turtle right now. She could just kick me and be finished with it," Malcolm shuddered.

"Yeah, well, just be glad you aren't _Chris_ over there," Connor pointed his head towards Chris, who looked absolutely abysmal.

"I can just imagine Clarisse grabbing him and cracking his shell in half with her bare hands," Travis shuddered.

"Sssh, he might here you!" Connor whispered.

Chris was shaking all over. "Oh dear gods… please… spare me… I wanna live… I wanna… please… please…"

_TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA HALF-BLOODS!

* * *

_

**REVIEW!**

_As of July 22: okay so I made a mistake when I uploaded the chapter before, I accidentally wrote Chris down as an Ares kid since I do NOT know to read properly since I somehow read _Hermes _as _Ares |:_ [ lol ] so thank you to those who reviewed and told me, and sorry if I was being a bit stubborn at first. I hope I was able to edit all the parts about Chris being an Ares kid out._**  
**

so here it is, chapter five! sorry for making you wait! I know I promised an immediate upload after the fifth review, but I wasn`t happy with the chapter five I started on and decided to change it. I actually ended up changing the idea for this chapter three times before finally settling for one and continuing it, so I hope you guys liked it! :]

this chapter is kind of like a songfic, but not really. I placed in and based it on snippets from the original theme song of TMNT and the 2003 version of it [ by the way, I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, sadly ): ] - my TMNT geekiness shows, hahaha.

I listened to " Love Like Woe " by The Ready Set over and over while I made this because I listened to Kiss N Tell while making the first two fail versions of this chapter, and decided to listen to another song. does it show as much as it did when I listened to Beautiful Soul?

I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! I worked really hard on it... hehe. and I`ve decided to stop turning Connor & Travis into animals for the mean time, since it might get a bit old. I mean, they got turned into dolphins, squirrels, and now TURTLES. I think they should stay human for a while.

oh, and ideas are welcomed with cookies and milk served to you personally by Connor & Travis dressed as 60s waiters in a disco, roller-blades and everything. P:

from - Sch_ö_e_!_

I like those kinds of o`s, they`re so _sui generis_ (:


	6. Stolling in the Atmosphere

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**

_#_6 – **Stoll**-[ing] in the **Atmosphere**

x**x**x

"Travis, I hate you."

"What—wait, I didn't do anything this time!"

"Oh you did something alright," Connor pouted.

"Okay, so, I'm sorry you wanted to be Leonardo, but I just wanted to be him more—"

"It's not that!"

"Oh," Travis sighed. "Wait… then what did I do? I can't think of anything else."

"I told you to get out, and you didn't," Connor scoffed.

"Connor, I _live_ here, you can't just tell me to get out!"

"Yeah, but it still wasn't nice to tell me to 'go die in a hole and get sewn in Hades' underwear'. You _know_ that's a fate worse than Tartarus."

"Exactly. Serves you right for telling me to get out."

"Well you should have! Then we would know what was out there!" Connor crossed his arms.

"Connor, did your brain stay turtle-sized or something? What do you think is out there? Trees, grass, cabins, _air_."

"No, no, I didn't mean that. Of course I know _that's_ out there. Who do you think I am? Malcolm when Annabeth skinned him alive?"

"Then why did you tell me to get out?" Travis snapped.

"Dude, I think _your_ brain is still turtle sized. Remember what Chiron said?"

"Um, I'm not so sure, my brain's kinda fuzzy from being turtle-ified, but… I think he said 'I think your idea for expanding the colors from just green eggs and ham to every-color-in-the-rainbow eggs and ham is wonderful! I think you should win a Nobel Prize for thinking up something so ingenious!' or something along those lines."

"No, you pile of minotaur shit! He said that he wouldn't let us sneak off again."

"Well, that's new," Travis feigned surprise. "It's like I haven't heard him say that like a bazijillion-zillininion times."

"No, I mean, he said he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Which, directly translated from party-pony-gone-boring language, means he's gonna put extra security to prevent us from sneaking off."

"And when has a little extra security scared us? It never stopped us from planting those exploding flowers on top of the Demeter cabin."

"First of all, we didn't have security problems back then since we weren't grounded. And second, Katie screamed at us like there was no tomorrow. Seriously, I think she screamed so much I went temporarily deaf since I couldn't even hear the buzzing anymore halfway through it. Gods, I seriously don't know how you can crush on a girl with the shrillest voice I have _ever_ heard." Connor scratched his ear.

"Eat Persephone's flowers, Connor. There is _nothing_ out there!"

"Well then prove it and GET OUT!"

Travis sneered at Connor as he walked over to the door. He stepped outside, threw his arms out and shouted.

"TAKE ME, CHIRON'S SECURITY! I'M ESCAPING!"

Percy walked over towards them from behind a tree, ruffling his hair furiously.

"Don't take another step Travis, if you know what's good for you," he said half-heartedly.

"_Percy?_ _You're_ our security?" Travis guffawed.

'Well yeah, my brother Tyson and I."

"You're brother? The Cyclops? The baby one?" Travis' laughter boomed.

Percy sighed. "Tysoon! C'mon here buddy, time to do your job!"

Tyson dropped in from the nearest tree and charged headlong at Travis.

"OOGLAH-BOOGLAH!" he shouted fiercely, baring his chunky yellow teeth and flailing his fists around.

Travis froze for a moment, trying to register what was happening.

Tyson continued to snarl at Travis, scaring him back into the cabin.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Holy sliced up and tossed into Tartarus guacamole!" Travis stumbled and tripped as he clambered back into the Hermes cabin, bucking his feet as he climbed up as if to try and K.O. Tyson as he did so.

"CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR—" Travis shouted as he ran over to his brother.

"CONNOR!"

"What? Was something out there?"

"Oh, just Percy… and his maniac Cyclops brother! He tried to eat me, Connor!"

Travis knelt down on the floor and reached up to the heavens melodramatically. "My life flashed before my eyes. I remember when I was a baby and got my first diaper rash. I remember third grade when I had a crush on this girl named Annie, and I knotted her braids and stuck a note in the middle that said 'Property of Travis'. I remember—"

"Stop being so dramatic, Cinderella, and come over here and tell me exactly what happened."

"I'd prefer it if you'd call me Cindy."

"Fine, Cindy—"

"Or maybe Ella. Do I look more like a Cindy or an Ella? Or maybe a Derder—"

"Cindy-Derder-Ella, can you—"

"Nevermind, I wanna be Snow White instead."

"Fine, fine, Snow—"

"Whitey."

"Argh, fine, Whitey then. Can you tell m—"

"I want you to be my dwarf. I just haven't decided which one yet."

"AHHH, SHUT UP!"

"Oh, you're definitely Grumpy, with that temper of yours."

"TRAVIS! JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Why didn't you just ask? You didn't have to scream ya know, I can hear you."

Connor slapped his forehead. _Why did my brother have to be such an idiot?_

"When I went out, I just shouted, with outstretched arms, 'Take me, Chiron's security! I'm escaping!' and then Percy appeared from behind a tree—I think he was sleeping on the job, worst security officer ever—and told me not to take another step. Then he set his psycho brother on the loose, and Tyson went straight for me! I felt like a matador in a bull ring, but I didn't have those red cloth thingies they use to block an anvil, so I ran inside to tell you of this thrilling tale and to save you, the Damsel in Distress, from the evil son of Poseidon trying to massacre us with his Cyclops-bull-baby brother Tyson."

"You do know the anvils are just in cartoons, right?"

"Yeah, Looney Tunes. But that's not the point! There's a monster out there, waiting outside to be done with us. And our only way of escaping is if we use spoons to dig our hole to freedom! C'mon, help me get started on our hole."

"Tyson's that baby Cyclops, right?"

"Yeah, but he's _huge_."

"Was he the one that shouted 'ooglah-booglah' a while ago?"

"That's what the boogie man says. You woulda been scared too if you were there!"

"I think you had too much to drink last night, Travis, because I'm pretty sure your brain stayed turtle-sized."

Travis scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I think so too."

Connor walked over to the door, opened it a bit, and peeked outside. There he saw Percy leaning on a nearby tree, and Travis on his tiptoes yanking out leaves—he looked like he was giving the tree a really bad haircut.

"He doesn't look that scary."

"Yeah, well." Travis grunted. "You weren't the one he said 'ooglah-booglah' to, now were you?"

Connor looked at his brother and smirked. "I'm gonna go scare him."

"Go. Die. It's not my loss," Travis crossed his arms and smiled back.

Connor slowly opened the door and began to creep out.

"Oh, and Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"When you die, can I have Stink Bomb Laying Skunk?"

"The SBLS? No!"

"But you stole that from the Hephaestus cabin last Easter, it isn't yours to own!"

"Which means it isn't mine to give either. And even if it was, I wouldn't give it to you!"

"It doesn't matter. When you're dead you wouldn't know any better."

"I can still haunt you."

"If you do, I'm placing a stink bomb in your grave!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Connor stuck his tongue out furiously. Travis simply smiled at him.

"Now, go, die, and make me _rich_," Travis shooed Connor away.

Connor rolled his eyes and crept out of the door. He made sure to dodge out of Percy's view and stayed directly behind Tyson so he wouldn't be seen.

"OOGLAH-BOOGLAH!" Connor shouted from behind Tyson.

"GRR-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson jumped and ran towards the tree, almost trampling over Percy in the process. He climbed up and hid himself in between all of the branches.

Travis walked out of the door and leaned on the wall. "Hey, you didn't die."

"Don't try and act cool when you ran like a baby just a while ago," Connor teased his brother.

Travis stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"I can't believe you said _this_ was scary! Tyson's up a tree, and Percy's about as scary as a rock with an angry face drawn on it. Some security. Chiron didn't think this through, did he?" Connor boasted.

"Oh he thought this through alright, he just didn't think you would be this stupid," Percy said.

"What're you talking about? I just—"

"What's wrong bro? You can't seem to finish a sentence today," Travis walked over to Connor.

Connor pointed a trembling finger towards the tiny dot that was slowly growing bigger as it reached them.

"_That_," Percy pointed to the black speck. "That's your security. Tyson was just a little teaser."

"What _is_ that?" Travis gawked.

"Oh, that's just Briares," Percy said nonchalantly.

"Briares?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"You know, the one with the hundred arms with a hundred uses. One of them is being able to pummel puny Hermes kids when they disobey."

"Ohh, when we're not grounded, I swear, you're gonna be public enemy number ONE," Travis glared at Percy.

"Just doing my job," Percy smirked.

Nobody talked. They just watched as the hundred flailing arms of the giant Briares began to shape as the tiny dot that used to be him began slowly came closer.

"Hey, Briares! Faster! The pork-chops over here are getting pretty bored!" Percy shouted and pointed towards Connor and Travis.

"PERCY!"

"That's revenge for my fountain." Percy walked away and leaned against the tree.

"When we aren't grounded—" Connor grumbled.

"—that bitch is so going down," Travis snarled.

"RAAAAAAAAWWWRR!"

The ground rumbled as Briares' footsteps grew heavier in an attempt to speed himself up. Travis and Connor took a few steps backward, trying to distance themselves from Briares as much as possible.

"Our cabin's right there. Wanna make a run for it?" Travis whispered.

"Doesn't it go something like 'no sudden movements'?"

"That's only for bears!"

"Really? Alright then, on three."

"One… Two…"

"THREE!" Travis and Connor ran a few steps backward before finally turning around and dashing for their cabin.

Briares lunged forward and grabbed them both in the middle, and started to juggle them both.

"Let—us—go!" Connor whined.

Briares just snorted angrily.

"Please?" Travis added.

Briares smirked and threw them into the air.

"I should have said 'let us down'!" Connor screamed.

"I only wanted Connor to die, not me! Now who's going to inherit the SBLS?" Travis shouted.

"Anyone except Max, that's for sure."

"Do you think it hurts less when you hit the ground if your eyes are closed?" Travis looked at Connor as they started falling.

"I think, since you don't see how close the ground is."

"Alrighty then," Travis put his hands over his eyes.

x**x**x

"Hey Connor, are we dead yet? Are we in heaven?" Travis snorted. "What am I saying? If this was heaven, Connor wouldn't be here!"

"Well yeah, neither would you."

Travis slowly lowered his hands and peeked. They were surrounded with clouds. Oh, and they were somewhere, up there, in the sky up above.

"Oh my gods, I think we _are_ in heaven," Travis reached out and tried to touch a cloud.

"Dude stop that, or the Pegasus might accidentally drop you," Connor smacked Travis' hand.

"Pegasus?" Travis turned his head slightly. A black Pegasus was carrying him by the shirt. "Holy Ambrosia, Pegasus!"

"Yeah, we're floating in the sky somewhere above Long Island, being carried by Pegasus. _Not_ the normal way though. We aren't _riding_ them, we're being carried as they bite our shirts, getting their drool all over it," Connor's words were oozing with sarcasm. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the Pegasus today."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

ha-ha! our favorite demigod brothers just got sky-ed. so to whoever`s keeping track, they have officially been : grounded, watered, outer-spaced, and sky-ed! what HAVEN`T they tried yet?

lol, it`s AUGUST! happy first day of AUGUST everyone! - I`m a freak, I apologize to everyone who has to deal with me.

sorry this took so long, I never thought I`d see the day my inspiration left me and ended up being buried under volcanic ash along with Pompeii. some of it came back home, but some of it is still wandering around waiting for a ride. so, since I love you guys just so darn much, I squeezed out (that`s what she said! really?) as much inspiration as I could and made a new chapter! I hope you like it :) it`s not one of my best (compared to TMNH, unfortunately) and I got kind of lazy near the end, but I am trying my best. I promise, the next chapter will be so much better!

also, regarding my mistake with Chris` parentage last chapter, thank you to everyone who pointed out the problem to me! I hope I fixed it properly. and sure hope I don`t have that same problem with anything in this chapter, or else I swear, I`m going to rip my hair out. oh yeah! I got a haircut! so it makes it so much easier to do that because I have less hair to rip off. hahaha!

I listened to a mix of songs for this chapter, so if the mood changes throughout, I`m sorry!

love - Schoe! (:

* * *

**my shameless advertisements:**

**(Harry Potter) - That's What He Said! it`s James Potter and Lily Evans` love story, but through a Marauder`s (Sirius`, Lupin`s, James`, maybe Peter`s) eyes :]**

**(PJO) - Til' Hell Starts To Freeze. it`s a Thaluke story, but with a little twist :)

* * *

**

I have no idea why I suddenly got the urge to advertise.

oh dear. lol.


	7. My Darling, My Deer

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

a/n: I didn`t misspell the chapter title. You`ll see in the end ;) enjoy!

* * *

_#_7 – [My Darling], **My Deer**

x**x**x

"Okay, so I had this brilliant idea, and I wrote it down and stuff, right? But then I find out that this Athena kid, name's Kyle I think, snuck into our cabin and _stole_ it. Can you believe it? He _stole_ it from me and gave it to Annabeth! And of course if it's with _Annabeth_ it's bound to end up with Chiron," Connor ranted to his brother.

"But because it's _me_, and I'm awesome, and I won't let just _anyone_ beat me at my game, more so the Hermes kid game, I snuck into Chiron's cabinet and stole it back. But right when I got out and looked at my plan—gods, look at it for yourself," he handed Travis the paper and turned away, as if seeing whatever was written on the piece of paper would burn his eyes.

Travis took the paper suspiciously, straightening out the crumples by flicking his hand, and peered at the paper.

_Connor,_

_Don't think I'm going to let you get away with stealing this back _that_ easily. You're not the only one who knows a bit of Hermes-level tricks. Being alive for more than a few millennia teaches you a few things._

_I've arranged for a special kind of security for you boys today, since Tyson is still a bit fretful from that scare you gave him yesterday, and Briares has some business (business which is none of your business) to attend to. Percy just doesn't feel up to it today._

_This new arrangement will be temporary, and I have managed to arrange a different kind of security for you boys tomorrow. So, please, in the name of the gods, be good and stay inside, if you know what's good for you!_

_Sincerely, _

_Chiron_

"You know, sometimes I do wonder how old Chiron really is," Travis rubbed his chin as he handed the paper back to Connor, who took it disgustedly. He quickly flung it away before turning back to Travis.

"You got the whole gist of it, though? Other than the mysterious thing that is Chiron's age," Connor said.

"Yeah, and after that experience with Briares, I'm not really up to escaping today," Travis raised his arms behind his head and leaned back.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Connor spat.

"No, not really," Travis yawned. "Let's take a nice, long nap. That sounds awesome."

Connor was just about to argue with Travis about his laziness and lack of commitment when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He lunged towards the window and peered through the window. He saw a group of girls positioning themselves around the cabin. They were holding bows and arrows, and had circlets on their heads, and leading them was a girl with spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes—

"Hunters!" Connor yelped.

"Mmmmm?" Travis mumbled.

"Styx… Travis, you _have_ to look at this, I think it's our special day's security," Connor nudged Travis and pointed nervously at the window.

Travis groggily got up and trudged to the window. He opened the window and slowly leaned forward. Thalia's gaze shot at his direction and she gave him a wicked grin.

"Holy Ambrosia—" Travis almost jumped out of the window. He retracted his head and slammed the window shut. He looked at Connor, who mouthed ' I told you so' nervously at him.

Travis nearly slipped as he sprinted towards the door. He yanked it open and found him face to face with a burly, brawny hunter, glaring daggers at him.

"Oh well hello there, very nice to see you again," Travis croaked. "Have you done something new to your hair? It looks just great! Fabulous, even!"

She snarled at him and nearly lunged forward when Thalia pushed her way in between them and forced her to back away.

"Calm down Phoebe, this shrimp isn't worth it," Thalia barked.

"Hey, I'm _not_ a shrimp! I'm taller than you!" Travis protested.

"Would you rather I step away and let her pummel you, Count Buckula?" Thalia threatened, cackling evilly.

"So you heard about the squirrel thing, huh?"

"And the dolphin thing, and the most recent turtle sized adventure. Oh, by the way, how were the Pegasi? Happy with the extra weight they had to carry?" Thalia guffawed.

"Ha-ha, very funny, just keep laughing," Travis rolled his eyes.

Thalia stifled her laughter and pushed Travis further into his cabin. "Stay in there and we won't have any problems, capeesh?"

Travis edged the tip of his foot slowly out the door, taunting Thalia, who narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

He retracted his foot and saluted her. "How did Chiron even get you guys to watch over us? I thought hunters had more 'important' things to attend to, like turning boys into stags or something," he dropped his hand.

Thalia shrugged. "Lady Artemis is out and we were sent her to Camp Half-Blood. So we just decided to go along with it, just for today," she explained. "But tomorrow we'' go on with our 'important business' like beating you campers in 'Capture the Flag'," she grinned.

"We'll just see about that," Travis ruffled his hair and stuck his tongue out. He jumped out of the cabin and waved his hands manically before scampering back into the cabin, just to yank Thalia's chains.

She slammed the door even before he properly got into the house, so it hit his butt and propelled him forward.

He pouted and rubbed his butt. "She's cruel."

He walked over to Connor, who was Indian sitting on top of his bed, glancing from time to time out the window.

"Find a hot hunter or something?" Travis joked as he sat down beside his brother.

"What happened?" Connor turned to him, his eyes lingering a bit longer on the window before finally turning to Travis.

"Just had a run-in with Thalia and that big buff hunter we tricked into wearing that shirt with the Centaur blood—Phillis, was it? I forgot."

"And that lead to you touching yourself, how—"

"I wasn't—you're disgusting," Travis pretended to gag. "Thalia slammed the door on my butt."

"That hurt?" Connor chuckled.

"Well now, if it's funny, let's go and try it to you now, shall we?" Travis snapped.

"Chillax bro, I'm just kidding," Connor held up his hands.

Travis grunted.

"You aren't bothered, are you?" Connor chuckled as he gaped at Travis. "Didn't you just say that today would be our do-nothing-and-just-nap day?"

"Yeah, well, that was _before_ my booty got bruised," Travis scoffed. "Now it just got a whole lot personal."

x**x**x

Travis, hidden under a heap of blankets, stared through the window using a pair of binoculars. He spotted a random hunter walking in the distance and jumped.

"Target locked," he stated.

"And who's the target this time?" Connor drawled and rolled his eyes.

"She's—oh, dang, I lost her," Travis cussed under his breath.

"What _exactly_ are we supposed to be doing?" Connor spat.

"Getting revenge on those damn hunters," Travis gritted his teeth slightly.

"And building a sad excuse of a fort out of blankets and 'hiding-out' under it is absolutely necessary?" Connor said, holding a blanket higher as to avoid it giving in and dropping on top of them. He adjusted two of the baseball bats they used to hold it up and shook his head.

_This is ridiculous_, he thought to himself.

"_No_, this isn't ridiculous—and _yes_, this is necessary," Travis said, without removing his eyes from his binoculars, or the window, for that matter.

Connor grunted as the all the baseball bats gave and the blankets plopped on top of them. Travis, though, was unaffected, and didn't even stir from his spot.

He lunged forward from the blankets, burying Connor under the blankets even further, as his binocular-vision found him a sight to behold.

Katie Gardner was walking out of the dining pavilion, surrounded with her brothers and sisters. She was laughing.

"Hmm…" Travis hummed to himself as he watched her.

A boy ran out of the dining pavilion, trying to catch up to her, and when he did, he slung his arm across her shoulder.

Travis' grip tightened around his binoculars.

'Said boy' was the generic heartthrob—blond hair, blue eyes, olive tan, athletic looking with pearly white teeth.

"Apollo kid," Travis muttered under his breath.

He scowled as he watched Katie laugh at something 'said boy' said. Oh, how he was dying to beat the living crap out of 'said boy'.

"I bet he's some sexist creep—he's just putting up that chivalrous act to get into Katie's pants, and once he's done with her, he'll just throw her away," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Artemis should really sock it to _that_ creep and stag him up. He totally deserves it, hands down, that bitch."

Connor crawled up from under the blankets. "Who're you talking to—and about, bro?"

"Some creeper hanging around Katie. He's really inhuman. His teeth are too white. It damages eyes. He deserves to be a stag—or maybe something even uglier… like a skunk or a raccoon or something. Yeah, he looks pretty skunky to me," he muttered, not taking his eyes off.

"Dude, if you don't take a break from your binocular stalking you'll have weird marks around your eyes, and then _you'll_ be the raccoon."

Travis shook his head.

Connor yanked the binoculars away from him.

"Hey! Give that back!" Travis shouted.

"See! I was right! You're a raccoon-face," Connor stuck his tongue out.

Travis turned and looked at his own faint reflection on the window. He had big, red circles around his eyes where his binoculars had been pressed against—especially hard when he would stick it close to the window.

"Shut up," Travis sneered and grabbed the binoculars back from Connor. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Dude!" Connor ran up to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm _flying,_ Connor, what do you _think_ I'm doing?" Travis said, shaking his head and miming actions.

"You can't go out there. Thalia will _murder_ you."

"Oh, right… I forgot about them," Travis bit his lip.

"Did you forget that we were _grounded_ too and aren't _supposed_ to leave this house?" Connor said matter-of-factly.

"Psh… no!" Travis waved his hand dismissively.

He walked back to his brother, tousling his hair furiously. "I need you to distract them for me."

"Wh-WHAT. _Heeeell_ no," Connor moved his finger in a Z and shook his head.

"_Please_? They can't do anything _serious_ to you!"

"Yeah, except impale me with their never-missing arrows of doom!" Connor shouted. "What're you planning on doing anyway?"

"I don't know," Travis took a deep breath. "I just know that you need to distract them so I can get to Katie."

"Okay, hypothetically speaking, let's say I _do_ manage to distract them and you get to Katie—what happens then?"

"I already told you—_I don't know_. I'm winging it, like I always do."

"Yeah, and everything you do _always_ ends well."

"Hey, just look at it this way," Travis slung his arm over Connor's shoulder. "If you distract them enough, you'll be able to run for it, thus, making your great escape," Travis patted Connor in the chest and smirked at him.

Connor's happiness peaked for a moment as he imagined being free after being cooped up for so long. Then he sighed and turned to Travis.

"Fine," he said. "But I'm _not_ coming back for you. You have to find your own way out."

"Deal," Travis chuckled and shook Connor's hand.

"Gods, the things I do for you," Connor shook his head disapprovingly.

"I love you too, Connor."

x**x**x

Travis was looking out the window with his binoculars again. When a hunter passed by, he retracted and dashed towards Connor, who was whispering to his things, saying that he'd miss them.

"Coast's clear," Travis breathed. "You ready, bro?"

"No," Connor spat. He walked over towards the door, tying Travis' old Leonardo blindfold around his eyes, and ran out the door as fast as he could.

"_Maia!_" he said as he jumped out of the cabin and shot up to the sky.

"Get him!" Thalia shouted.

Connor reached for his pocket and took out a Yankees cap.

"Thank the gods we were able to trick Annabeth a second time," he whispered. "And thanks the gods she still hasn't noticed."

He put on the cap and flew as fast as he could towards the hunter they spotted a while ago, unbalancing her a bit so she would topple over. When they aimed their arrows for him (or where they suspected he was with great accuracy), he flew as close to the ground as he could and headed towards them. Then he shot back up into the sky, grabbing one of their arrows in the process.

When the rest of them took aim at him, he dashed back into the cabin and dropped the arrow on the floor, then flew out of the window, kicking Travis as he did so.

"_Maia!_" Travis shouted and followed his brother out of the window, propelling himself off the edge and flying towards Katie and 'said boy', who were sitting and talking on the Demeter cabin porch now.

As he flew out the window, he heard the hunters' footsteps inside the cabin, and Thalia cussing at him. He had to dodge arrows on the way to the cabin, before he plummeted towards the couple, crashing just beyond their feet.

"Travis?" Katie said.

"Katie—don't go out with him—he's—"

"My _cousin_," Katie giggled. "His mom is my dad's sister."

"Oh, well then," Travis said, standing up and patting his clothes to clean the sand off of it. "I have to find Connor," he smiled at Katie, forced one out as he glanced at 'said cousin'.

Just as he opened his mouth to shout '_Maia_' again, he felt a hand cover his mouth and headlock him.

"Mmmmmmrph!" he shouted.

"And don't you dare try licking my hand to get away," Thalia spat.

"Ah wawent tinkung oh it," Travis muffled.

"Holy Atlas holding up the sky!" Connor shouted from a distance.

Travis squirmed and managed to free his mouth. He took a deep breath.

"Connor?"

"Lady Artemis came to pick us up," Thalia smirked. "I think she found him."

Thalia let Travis go, cackling as she did so, and Travis dashed for his cabin.

When he arrived, his jaw dropped.

There, sprawled on top of the stairs, was a stag. It's ears curled up and its antlers were oddly shaped. It had a blue blindfold tied around its eyes, which narrowed into slits as it spotted Travis.

"Good grief," Travis breathed as he walked over to the stag. "Connor, is that you?"

The stag snarled at Travis, baring its teeth, as Travis grew closer.

"Now, now, don't bite me. You love me remember?" Travis raised his hands defensively.

Connor snorted.

He turned to Thalia, who had rejoined the other hunters, and was standing beside a small girl with auburn hair and silvery eyes.

"This isn't _permanent_… is it?" Travis asked.

Connor winced.

"Not if you pass the test," the girl with auburn hair, Lady Artemis, told him.

"Excuse me, but—WHAT TEST?"

"As you may know, I am the goddess of the hunt."

Travis bit his tongue, stopping himself from coughing up a witty insult.

Artemis ignored his contorted face. "I will turn your brother back if both of you last the whole night before any of us find you."

"Excuse me, but—YOU'RE GOING TO HUNT US?"

"Hypothetically speaking, yes."

"Holy—"

"Watch your words, boy," Artemis snapped.

"Ay caramba!" Travis yelped.

Connor stomped over towards Travis and nudged his shoulder with the prongs of his antlers. Travis gripped onto them nervously.

"We'll give you both a twenty second head start," Thalia smiled.

"Head start? We don't need a—"

"One—"

Travis plopped himself onto Connor's back and slapped his butt, beckoning him to run forward. He did as he was told, though grudgingly.

"Hey, at least you got your great escape right?" Travis told Connor.

Connor snorted and bucked, causing Travis to lose his balance and nearly topple off his back.

"You freaking _doe_!" Travis spat.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

I will only update when I get more than 7 reviews :) APRIL FOOL`S. Hahahaha! I`m just kidding. I`ll update when I can.

_(song/s of the chapter)_: a medley of Stepehan Barnes songs, since he`s such a cutiepie.

This chapter is dedicated to all the Tratie fans out there, reading this, since this has more Tratie than any of the other chapters… so yeah, I just couldn`t resist.

And I know, I know, I know that I said a few chapters ago that I was tired of turning the Stoll`s into animals… but look at it this way: I said I was tired of turning Connor AND Travis into animals, I didn`t say I wouldn`t turn just one of them… maybe Connor… into an animal… like a stag… right? hehehe.

I hope you liked this chapter by the way! I`m not sure, but I think that I might be or become very busy this week, and the next few weeks too, so I have _no idea_ when I will update next, hopefully soon though :)

I was looking through my S T O L L ideas list and was baffled by how much ideas I realized I used already :O yup, my idea-storage-cabin (a hypothetical cabin, though) is running low on supplies (ideas)! So ideas are more than welcome :] I want this story to last until Travis and Connor are finally done with their grounding, and since I grounded them for a month that means… carry the one… THIRTY OR MORE UNLESS THEY GOT GROUNDED IN A FEBRUARY CHAPTERS! HOMIGAAAAD. So yeah. All the ideas that have been suggested before like getting revenge on Chiron, and perhaps Mr. D, and Travis and Connor getting "burned" have all been listed down to the list that is always open for more ideas! So feel free to say it and don`t be afraid and think, "oh no, this is soo corny!" because half of the ideas I came up with are pretty corny, honestly. Besides, if it is, it`s no problem, they`re still welcome! I`ll just find a way to pizzazz it up and stuff.

ANYWAY! I`m rambling here so I`ll finish up: thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me, it keeps me writing ;) I won`t mention any names, because I don`t like favoritism and it might be the same concept, but you know who you are, you who reviews every chapter and reads it and you who gives me ideas and you who is just there, being awesome :D you!

Oh and to those who follow my Til' Hell Starts To Freeze story, I might update it sometime this weekend, when I find the time and the internet, since our wi-fi`s down and I`m forced to bear with our friggin old desktop for awful internet… I know, torture.

Corny-ly **&** Unfortunately Yours – Schöe**_!_** (:

ps. REVIEW! and sorry for the freakishly long a/n.


	8. Daddy Gets Grounded

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**

_#_8 – **Daddy** Gets **Grounded**

x**x**x

When Travis woke up, he saw Connor holding up a mirror as he brushed his hair furiously. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, counting one to ten before reopening them, only to find out that what he was seeing wasn't a dream.

"Dude," Travis croaked. Connor turned to him; mirror still up and the brush still in his hair. "Since when were you metro?"

Connor rolled his eyes and returned to brushing his hair in front of the mirror. Travis wasn't satisfied with his silent answer, so he slowly dragged himself towards his brother, plopping down beside him. He nudged Connor's ribs jokingly.

"Seriously, answer my question."

"Don't have to," Connor said, not averting his attention from the mirror. "I'm not metro."

"Then why are you—" Travis paused as he tried choosing his words. "—brushing your hair in front of a mirror? Frankly, you look_ quite_ vain."

"Because," Connor spat, finally putting down the mirror and turning to face his brother, his brows furrowed. "My antlers haven't disappeared completely yet and I'm trying to hide them with my hair. Chiron says it'll be a few more days before they're gone, but I still may feel lumps where they were."

"Oh," Travis whispered, making awkward noises with his lips.

"I hope you're feeling guilty right now," Connor said reproachfully. "Because those sounds you're making are really annoying."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Travis spat. "Or is it just because having _antlers_ makes you PMS?"

"You called me a doe," Connor deadpanned, clearly holding back his temper.

"You tried to buck me off," Travis said, his voice raising.

"If you didn't—" but Connor was cut off by the loud thud of someone falling on the floor, and the sound of glass shattering and flying from the window.

"What the—" Travis and Connor shielded their heads, but peering through openings in between their fingers to see what crashed into their cabin.

"Was that an overgrown chicken or something?" Connor asked Travis.

"The first thing that popped in my head was an alien in a UFO, so I have no idea," Travis replied blankly.

When the tiny lump of what broke in didn't stir, Travis and Connor turned to each other.

"You go," they both said.

"No—you," they both argued.

"I was first—"

They continued to argue until Travis raised a hand and smirked victoriously.

"I'm older," he said, his mouth filled with triumph.

Connor laughed. "So what? I got turned into a deer because of you—you owe me."

"Styx," Travis cursed. He stood up from the bed and began to creep up hesitantly towards the lump on the ground.

When he reached the figure, he sighed as he saw it was just a pile of clothes stacked higgledy-piggledy on the ground. He bent down beside it and began to poke it. Nothing happened.

"Thank the gods it was just—"

But Travis was cut off once again as the stack of clothes began to rise and lunge for him.

"GRAAAAAAWR!" it shouted as it jumped for Travis.

"HOLY MONGOOSE IN A MONSTER TRUCK! THE OVERGROWN CHICKEN ALIEN IS GONNA EAT MY BRAINS!"

The 'stack of clothes' laughed at Travis. "I'm—not—an-overgrown chicken or an alien!" he said in between chuckles.

Travis calmed down a bit, though keeping his arms raised for protection. He smirked when he realized who had just scared him.

Standing in front of him was his father, wearing a loose yellow shirt and jogging pants that barely fit him. He had salt and pepper hair, pointy ears, arched eyebrows, and the signature gleam in his eye.

"Dad," Travis breathed. He glanced at Conner and beckoned him to come over.

Connor jumped from the bed, still holding the mirror and the brush, and galloped over to Travis and Hermes.

"I see you've still got some stag left in you," Hermes chuckled.

"Might be a few days," Connor shrugged. "Artemis hates me."

"She hates every single male in the whole entire universe," Hermes said. "_Especially_ Apollo."

"I thought that since he was her twin brother he'd get special treatment," Travis said.

"Oh, he gets 'special treatment' alright," Hermes chuckled.

Travis and Connor exchanged nervous glances.

"Nooow," Hermes drawled. "You two are probably wondering why exactly I'm here," Hermes swung his hands behind his back and began to pace back and forth military-style, glancing at the twins at random times.

"I forgot about that," Connor whispered to Travis.

"Weeeeell," Hermes drawled. "I'm here because of the both of you."

"We pretty much figured that much out," Travis said. "Dad," he hurriedly added.

"Of course you have—you're my children, after all," he said. He tapped a finger on his head as he pointed to it. "Smarts."

"Smartitude," Connor chuckled.

Hermes ignored him and went on.

"So… grounded, huh?" Hermes asked.

Travis and Connor nodded with a groan.

"We haven't pranked anyone for days," Travis complained.

"It's _killing_ us," Connor whined.

Hermes pursed his lips and tapped his chin with his finger. "Well then," he sighed. "We'll just have to get you boys out and about. Even for just a day."

"WHAT?"

Travis and Connor's jaws dropped simultaneously.

Hermes chuckled.

"But why are you helping us?" Connor was first to regain his composure.

"Because," Hermes whispered, "the time you spent rotting in this cabin was time wasted for more productive things."

"Like—" Travis coaked. "—pulling pranks?"

Hermes winked.

x**x**x

"Okay boys, here's what I need you to do…" Hermes beckoned them to come to him, and then whispered instructions.

When they pulled away, Travis and Connor looked at each other questioningly.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermes cocked an eyebrow and looked at the two.

"Kind of," Travis muttered.

"Well then, tell me what's wrong," Hermes crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his sons amusingly.

"You see," Connor began. "You said you would help get us out."

"That I did."

"And you came up with this plan," Travis continued.

"I did that too."

"But then you're plan is just kind of…" Connor's voice dropped at the end.

"Hm?"

"Boring and well—I have no idea if it'll work," Travis said. Connor elbowed him in the ribs. "No offence," he quickly added, shielding his eyes in case his father decided to transform on the spot and he burned into ashes.

Hermes chuckled. "Boys, boys," he said. "I've been doing what I do for centuries, I know what I'm doing."

Travis and Connor exchanged wary looks, sighed, and then made their way to the door.

"I'll meet you boys outside," Hermes smiled. He waved his hand, telling them to look away, and then disappeared with a bright light.

"We're gonna die," Travis mumbled as he reached for the door, and slowly pulled it open.

"I know we are," Connor muttered in reply. "I just can't believe our deaths are going to be so boring."

"You wanna make it more worthwhile then?" Travis smirked.

"Triathlon Plan Thiry-Three?" Connor asked hopefully.

"Thirty-Three Point Seven," Travis smirked.

"Sweet," Connor said.

They both took a deep breath as Travis opened the door. They stepped outside, looked at each other, and nodded.

x**x**x

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"

Travis shouted as he jumped out of the door. He glanced back at the door, nodded quickly then crouched down on the floor.

"FIRE AWAAAAY!"

Connor ran towards Travis, and then leaped over him.

When he landed, Connor crouched down on the floor. After a moment's silence, Travis and Connor slowly stood up. Their gazes immediately flew to the 'security guard' they were escaping from.

Briares was leaning on a tree, wearing a Spartan helmet. He was juggling an apple, an orange, and an apricot with his hands, while juggling several grapes with his fingers. Hew as silent, and his eyes only moved as it watched the several fruit move up and down, and in circles, but never to Travis and Connor.

"Hm, weird," Connor whispered to Travis as he stepped back.

"I was pretty sure we were loud enough," Travis said, scrunching his eyebrows as he watched Briares. "I bet the whole camp heard us."

"Then why hasn't he moved?"

"Maybe because he thinks we're shitting with him and we aren't really going to try to escape with him right there?" Travis shrugged.

"Well, let's show him," Connor scoffed.

Travis and Connor stomped twice.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!" Connor shouted; squeezing his eyes shut as he screamed from the top off his lungs. He glanced at Briares, but he didn't budge.

"THE STOLLS ARE ESCAPING AND THEY'RE ALREADY SHOUTING IT!" Travis screamed, fisting his hands and squatting as he did so, trying to amplify his voice. After taking several short breaths, he looked at Briares. He stopped juggling, but was scratching his nose, switching hands every so often.

"What in the world—" Travis breathed.

Connor, frustrated by the fact Briares wasn't paying any attention to them, stomped his foot.

"_MAIAAAA!_" he shouted and took flight.

He flew top speed to Briares, who was now balancing three grapes on top of his nose.

He knocked over the grapes, and cackling, he grabbed the orange from Briares' hand, bit it, and then placed it on top of Briares' head.

"Nanananaanaa!" Connor stuck his tongue out and bobbed his head mockingly, while moving his fingers around annoyingly.

Briares just picked up the grapes, ate one, and then began trying to balance them on his nose once more.

Connor toppled them over again.

Briares just picked it up again, ate two more grapes, and balanced it on his nose once more.

Connor did it again.

Briares did it again.

This went on until Travis walked over to Connor, tapped his shoulder and guffawed.

"Well _you're_ stupid," Travis joshed.

"Why don't you try it then?" Connor scoffed.

Travis smirked, walked over to Briares, grabbed two of his arms, and then began whacking Briares with them.

"Why're you hitting yourself? Why're you hitting yourself?" Travis asked childishly.

Briares shook his arms off and muttered, "Stupid mosquitoes. Won't stay away from my face, no matter how much I slap them."

"Holy minotaur shit," Travis gawked.

"I think the clouds just parted," Connor said. "Because Briares isn't doing anything to torture us or keep us inside right now."

Travis and Connor looked at each other. Both of them were smiling from ear to ear. They nodded then spun on their heels, and then made a run for it.

x**x**x

"WHOA!" Travis exclaimed in a whisper. "Briares didn't even _see_ us!"

Travis said as they walked right out the front door.

"And even when we did Triathlon Plan Thirty-Three Point Seven with a splash of Outer-Space Plan Forty-Six!"

"So, those weird dances you were doing," Hermes said. "That's what you would do if you entered a Triathlon or went to Outer-space?"

"No," Travis answered promptly.

"We just named it that because it's what we _could_ do," Connor said.

"We might never do it, because not like we'll ever a triathlon."

"And outer-space is out-of-question. I like gravity."

"The names just make everything sound way cooler than they really are."

"I see," Hermes nodded awkwardly.

"I still can't believe he couldn't hear us though," Connor said. "We were singing pretty loudly."

"He can't hear us," Hermes said. "That helmet on his head deludes his senses, so he sees and hears things that aren't really there. It doesn't really matter if Travis shouts or not—Briares won't hear it unless I want him to."

"Wow," Travis gawked. "Where'd you get the helmet?"

"Long story short—it was a _collaboration_ between Hephaestus and me," Hermes said, placing air-quotations with his fingers on 'collaboration'.

"By collaboration you mean—" Connor said.

"I know what you're thinking," Hermes intercepted him. "Feel free to keep thinking it."

"Riiight," Connor clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"So, boys," Hermes turned around and faced his sons. "What kind of prank do you want to pull first?"

x**x**x

"I almost forgot why being a Hermes kid is so fun!" Connor said, patting his stomach as he downed another soda.

"Did you see the Aphrodite kids' faces when we switched their house with the Ares kid house?" Travis chuckled.

"The funnier faces there were clearly the Ares kids. Especially when Clarisse woke up with Melanie's curlers on her head!" Connor almost spat out his soda.

"Personally," Hermes chortled. "I liked when you super-glued those "I'm With Stupid" shirts on all of the Athena kids, hid all of their scissors, knives and such, and stuck "Kick Me" signs on all of their backs."

"I think the best part about those shirts were that they had arrows pointing in every direction," Travis reminisced. He grabbed a donut from a paper bag he was holding and stuffed it into his mouth.

"I wonder what Percy will do when he wakes up with a long white beard and fins," Connor said.

"Maybe dive into his fountain?" Travis chortled.

Connor spat out his soda laughing.

They reached the Hermes cabin when they all fell silent.

Hermes turned to his boys. "I thought you two closed the lights."

"We did," Travis replied nervously.

Hermes opened the door nervously and stepped inside, Travis and Connor following close behind him.

When all three of them were inside, all the lights shut off immediately.

"Daddy!" Connor cried.

"Calm down, the light switch is here somewhere—aha!" Hermes flicked on the light switch.

"Styx," Hermes cursed.

Connor, Travis and Hermes found themselves face-to-face with Chiron, Mr. D and Hermes' worst fear—Zeus, his father.

"Z-Zeus," Hermes coughed.

"Hermes," Zeus' voice boomed.

"D-d-dad, I'm sorry, okay!" Hermes cried.

Connor and Travis gawked, then looked at each other.

"Did you just—" Travis mouthed.

Connor nodded vigorously.

"Travis, Connor," Chiron stepped forward and addressed the two boys.

They widened their eyes as they looked at Chiron.

Just as Chiron was about to open his mouth, Connor and Travis intercepted him.

"IT WAS HIS IDEA!" They pointed towards Hermes.

"WHAT?" Hermes shouted.

"That doesn't change anything you boys have done," Chiron admonished. "Both of you are still grounded, and I think it's time to send you boys food here so you won't have any reason to go outside."

Travis and Connor tried to protest, but Chiron raised his hand and dismissed them. "No buts."

"Well I'm just going to get going now—many things to do, after all, being a god," Hermes slowly backed away towards the door.

"Not so fast Hermes," Zeus boomed. "You're grounded too."

"WHAT?" Hermes gaped.

"You are to stay here for the rest of the night, with your boys," Zeus ordered. "_No questions asked_." And with that, he told them to turn away and he disappeared.

"Well, we've got to get going, lots do you, after all, being a god and a centaur," Mr. D announced as he and Chiron exited.

Hermes looked at the door and sighed. He turned to his boys and his face contorted.

Travis and Connor were looking at him, their eyes wide and their lips curved into a mischievous grin.

They inched closer to their father, looking at him wickedly.

"_We loooove you, Daddy,_" they crooned.

Hermes grunted. "Oh dear gods."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Okay, so first off, I'm SO SO SORRY for the really long wait! It`s getting harder and harder to find time away from anything school-related, but I`m really trying, with all of my stories! Can you believe it`s all ready September? The -ber months have begun! :O

Second, I would like to thank everyone who`s been reading this, reviewing, and giving ideas, because I got some really good ones that I`m really excited to write out!

So, my internet is still being a bitch, and I`m forced to abuse the little internet we have, and because I have to share it with my mom and my bro . . . yeah, you know what`s gonna happen.

Now, about this chapter. I know it isn`t the best, and damn, I bet it`s corny, but I`ve had this idea for the longest time, I just hope I wrote it out well enough. Do you think I should keep Hermes for the next chapter, or just make him magically disappear during the night or something? Because I still can`t seem to decide, so I`m very open to ideas about what`s going to happen in the next chapter. And I decided to give Travis and Connor a break in this chapter, so I didn`t do anything serious to them, mostly Hermes and stuff - especially since Connor still has antlers.

_Sincerely - _Schoe! (:

PS. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, misspelled words, etc., I`ll try to edit this and give it another once-over later on.

PPS. Some of the expressions used is from "Eddsworld" on YouTube (:


	9. He's a Lady

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

(the rest of the a/n is at the bottom)**  
**

_The Stoll Brothers are back to make 2011 another year of mishap, mayhem, and more disastrous plans for freedom._

_Schoe B. is happy to bring you the first 2011 chapter of STOLL: "He's a Lady". _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_#_9 – **He's** a Lady

x**x**x

"Whoa, Connor, look at what I found!" Travis waved toward Connor who was at the other end of the room.

The Stoll Brothers had been looking for something that might help them escape the entire morning, but all they've been finding are distractions and 'Hey! I haven't seen this since…' things.

"What's up?" Connor said.

"Check it out," Travis shoved a DVD at Connor's face.

Connor's staggered back and took the DVD in his hand. He smiled mischievously; with the signature Hermes gleam in his eye.

"_White Chicks_," Connor grinned.

Travis nodded, with a similar expression on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Connor looked at his brother expectantly.

"How in the world did big hulking black guys manage to pass of ass white, blonde Beverly Hills girls?" Travis arched his eyebrows.

"NO!" Connor smacked Travis' head with the DVD.

"Geez man, you could just tell me what you thought instead of hitting me," Travis said, rubbing his head. "I can't afford to lose any more brain cells."

"Yeah, you can," Connor smacked Travis one more time. "Can't you put two-and-two together? White Chicks… escape plan… are you catching my drift?"

Travis smiled from ear to ear and nodded. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Hey dad, if you can hear us!" Travis stood up and shouted to the ceiling. "Just because you went all 'FLAME ON!' and got to go back to Olympus doesn't mean you don't owe us!" He waited, but there was only silence.

"Please?" Connor said, clasping his hands together and begging on his knees.

At that moment, the window was blown open by a strong gust of wind. The force blew Connor and Travis back, causing them to slam into a nearby closet.

"Is he serious? How's attempting to injure us going to help?" Travis said, furiously ruffling the back of his got-hit-one-too-many-times head. "If he thinks they're gonna let up our grounding because we're out of commission, he's got another thing coming. It's not like Mr. D _isn't_ the cause of most of our injuries these days—"

"Travis, sssssshhhh," Connor interrupted his brother's rant, shoving a finger into his face attempting to silence him. Connor then pointed to the closet they slammed into, his face brightened by a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"What're you—" Travis mumbled as he looked up at the closet. His eyes widened as his eyes feasted on the closet of his Hermes sisters, containing everything they may need to dress up like females. "Thank you, daddy dearest," Travis mumbled as his face broke into an even bigger grin than Connor's.

They both dove into the closet and slammed the doors shut, snickering and singing "I Feel So Pretty" as they set their newest escape plan in motion.

x**x**x

"Tssss," Connor hissed as he tapped an ice pack on his burnt cheek. "Stupid straightening iron. It should come with a 'Warning: May cause burns'." Connor complained bitterly.

"Uh, bro," Travis deliberately patted Connor's burnt cheek, causing him to pull away with another hiss. Travis laughed. "For people with common sense, it _does_ come with a warning." He looked his brother up and down, "But I guess you don't fall into that category."

"Harty-har-har." Connor hissed again and put the ice pack down. He squirmed uncomfortably and tried to adjust the chest part of his dress. Yes, dress. "I hate these stupid bras. I don't think it fits me."

"How can it _not_ fit you?" Travis exclaimed. "You've got a flat chest."

Connor placed a hand on his chest and looked at Travis, insulted. "I have no idea why, but for some reason, that hurt." Connor ruffled his now straightened hair in frustration. "Uh, scary. Anyway, let's just hurry up and get out of here!"

Before running off and testing whether their disguises were convincing enough, they checked the mirror once last time.

Travis' hair, which took the whole morning and skipping lunchtime to finish, was long enough to extend just a little below his ears. He had clipped it up at the back to keep the hair from his face. He was wearing a slightly loose light gray sweater and violet shorts that extended just a few inches above his knee. He wore dark brown gladiator sandals. Just to add to the whole look, Travis had made sure to adorn his arms with a superfluous amount of bracelets so colorful it looked like he had a portable rainbow, and about five different kinds of necklaces.

He had also made it a point to steal the biggest bra he could find, put it on, and stuff it with endless amounts of tissue making it look extremely big and abnormally bumpy. What is his reason for doing this? "If I'm going to dress up like a girl anyway, I should at least go all out."

Connor was dressed a bit more modestly. His hair, too, took hours to straighten, but he chose to keep a bit of the curls and tie them into tiny pigtails instead. Travis had forced him into a floral knee-length dress and high-heels, reasoning that since Connor was practically a hairless rat, he could pull-off the dress. Connor wasn't happy with this, saying that he was a late bloomer and puberty was having a little trouble finding him. Naturally, Travis ignored him and forced him into a bra noticeably smaller than his. Connor wore just a few bracelets and one necklace (since Travis had worn most of them himself anyway) and found clip-on earrings and put them on. He also attempted to put one on his nose, but Travis said that he looked more like a bull in a dress than a girl.

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Connor said. He ruffled his skirt and noticed the inconvenient breeze that came with it. "I never knew being a girl would be so _cold_. No wonder they're so grumpy, I can't imagine having to wear this stupid dress in winter!"

"It's so hard to move, too, with all these stupid bracelets. I feel like I'm going to be strangled with all these necklaces hanging around my neck. It's like I'm a prisoner," Travis said, shaking his neck and arms causing the countless accessories to clang together.

"Okay, first of all: I don't think even _girls_ wear that many," Connor said, poking the already clanging bracelets and necklaces. "Second, we _are_ prisoners."

"Au contraire, lil bro, we won't be prisoners for long," he said, arching his eyebrows mischievously. He cleared his throat, his voice growing higher at the end in his attempt to sound like a female. "Shall we go?"

"We shall," Connor said with a very similar high-pitched voice as his 'sister's', but with a British accent.

As they make their way out the door, slowly and as quietly as possible out of habit, Travis, suddenly remembering Connor's attempt to be a girl, quickly whispered, "I don't think you need to have a British accent when you're a girl."

x**x**x

As they traipsed through campgrounds, swaying their hips with way too much vigor, resting one hand on their hip and keeping the other one up in a 'boys, get ready to get down on your knees and kiss this hand 'cause I'm so damn gorgeous' kind of manner, and giggling uncontrollably, their voices cracking like a thirteen-year-old boy with a sore throat.

Needless to say, they did gather their share of attention.

"Who're _they_?" a camper from Apollo commented, his face painted with both cluelessness because he had never seen them before, and disgust that there were actually girls who looked like them.

"No idea. I wonder who their godly parent is," a Demeter girl commented.

"Bet its Hephaestus. Look at them. They're hi—" an Aphrodite boy was about to comment when several nearby Hephaestus children shot him a death stare. "They're hips are quite wide. It's like they were made to lift heavy building equipment!" The Aphrodite kid quickly corrected himself and laughed nervously.

"Travis," Connor whispered to his 'sister,' "People are staring. D'you think recognize us?"

"Nonsense! They're staring at us because we're as hot as Apollo's sun chariot," Travis replied, sounding unnecessarily nasal in an attempt to both sound posh and like a girl.

They began to giggle once more when they bumped into Annabeth and Malcolm exiting the Athena cabin. Both parties studied each other suspiciously.

_Oh no, the Athena kids are smart. They probably see right through us!_ Connor thought.

_I feel so pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty, and witty, and free!_ Travis hummed.

_These, er, girls look kind of familiar… where have I seen them before… maybe they're new campers?_ Annabeth contemplated.

Malcom's mind, though, seemingly 'flat-lined.' His mind went blank as he found himself staring at the new camper wearing pigtails and looking extremely uncomfortable in her sundress. Yes, Malcolm was enchanted by Connor.

What an unexpected turn of events indeed.

"Uhm, hello! Heeheehee!" Travis giggled creepily.

For a split second, Annabeth made a disgusted face, but caught herself immediately and adjusted her features accordingly.

"Are you both new campers?" she forced to smile as naturally as possible.

"Uhm, yes," Connor replied quickly. "My name is Conn… ie, Connie Sto… newell. Connie Stonewell!" Connor smiled nervously, but in his mind he was slapping himself senseless.

_Connie Stonewell? Connor Stoll, are you serious? I think you just ran into a brick wall!_

"Oh, well hello there, Connie Stonewell," Malcolm inched closer to Connor, wriggling his eyebrows in a way he thought was seductive. Connor looked repulsed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Malcolm. How you doin—" Malcolm was interrupted mid-pick-up line.

"And this is my sister!" Connor jumped away from Malcolm and used Travis as a shield.

"The name's Laetitia," Travis smirked, obviously convinced his name-choice was extremely clever.

"Laetitia," Connor repeated.

_Connie and Laetitia Stonewell. I think hell just froze over._ Connor thought to himself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both, my name's Annabeth. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth quickly (and awkwardly) hugged both of them. "Have you both been claimed yet?"

"Hermes," Connor and Travis replied instinctively. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Great," Annabeth said. "Have you guys seen the rest of camp yet?"

"Well—" Connor was about to reply when Malcolm slung his arm around his shoulder, tiptoeing to level their heights.

"I gladly accept the honor of showing the lovely miss Connie around!" Malcolm said, already steering Connor away before anyone could say another word.

"But I—" Connor tried to escape Malcolm's grasp, but it was no use. He was trapped.

"See you later, _Connie,_" Travis smirked.

Connor gave Travis an I'm-so-killing-you-later look before Malcolm had dragged him off too far away.

"I guess I'll be showing you around camp then," Annabeth smiled.

"Uhm, actually," Travis began to reason. _Annabeth's sharp. She might catch on if I spend too much time with her._ "Is it alright if I explore camp on my own?" he added a very high-pitched giggle at the end.

Annabeth forced another smile. "Sure. I'll see you later! Do you at least know where the Dining Hall is?"

Travis nodded.

Annabeth waved goodbye and they both parted ways.

When Annabeth was gone, Travis looked around and marveled at the camp as if he had never seen it before. He inhaled a breath of fresh air. So much mischief to cause, but _so little_ time!

He was just about to burst into song when his eyes found the Demeter cabin. He saw Katie Gardner watering the many flowers around the cabin.

Travis smiled. "Let's get this party started."

x**x**x

Travis walked up to the Demeter cabin, putting on his signature smug. He leaned on the wall next to Katie.

"Well hello there, Ms. Gardner," Travis wriggled his eyebrows in a Malcom-ish manner. "If I were you, I'd water those plants with gatorade instead. They do wonders for dehydration."

Katie looked up and her eyes widened. "Excuse me… who are you?"

Travis quickly stiffened. He began to giggle, twirl his hair, and weakly slap Katie in what he thought was a girlish way all at the same time.

_Holy Hermes, I forgot I was supposed to be a girl!_

"I'm… well I'm…"

_Styx, well Lethe, I forgot my own name!_

"Well?" Katie arched her eyebrows.

_Lethe… Lethe… Lethe… Ahhhh! Lethe-aaaah? Lethe-aaaah! Laetitia! My name's Laetitia!_

Katie seemed to notice Travis zoning out as he had his inner monologue, and began to wave her hand in front of Travis' face. "Helloooo?"

"Laetitia!" Travis suddenly shouted.

"Excuse me?" Katie exclaimed.

"Laetitia, my name's Laetitia. Nice to meet you!" Travis awkwardly pulled Katie into an extremely tight hug.

Katie patted Travis on the back, bewildered. "It's—nice—to—meet—you—Laetitia!" Katie managed to choke out.

"Anyway!" Travis said with an exaggerated twang. "Let's, like, have some girl talk, and do some girl-stuff, like have a pillow fight or something!" Travis giggled yet again. He linked his arm with Katie's and began to skip to the gods-knew-where, dragging Katie with him.

"Um, where are we going?" Katie asked.

Travis froze mid-skip. He giggled and began to drag Katie back to the Demeter cabin, where he tripped and lost his shoe on the way up.

"Oh, whoops, I guess Cinderella's contagious!" Travis giggled, and as he picked up the shoe, he released some very stinky gas.

"Whoa," Katie said, pinching her nose and waving her hand around the air surrounding her.

"Guess I shouldn't have eaten those beans for lunch!" Travis giggled yet again.

They both entered the Demeter cabin.

Travis plumped onto the nearest bed. "Man, this bed is so soft, it's like a giant marshmallow!" Travis noticed Katie look at him, and then realized he had slipped yet again. He giggled even more high-pitched to cover up his Travis slip-up. He cracked and coughed.

"Are you okay? Do you want a glass of water?" Katie asked nervously.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine, thanks," Travis croaked.

Katie hesitantly took a seat next to Travis. She narrowed her eyes at Travis and stared at him.

"What? Why're you staring at me?" Travis began to panic, his voice cracking at the end of each word. "Did I grow an extra head or am I just _that_ hot?" Travis joked.

"You know, you remind me of someone," Katie said, inching closer to Travis, still staring at him.

"Brooke Shields?" Travis offered.

"No, my friend, Tra—"

"INCOMING!" a voice shouted from outside. Mrs. O'Leary crashed into the room, Connor, well Connie, hanging on for his dear life to her leash.

"Travis, we gotta go—" Connor said.

"Travis?" Katie exclaimed.

Travis just smiled at her before rushing out the doors, grabbing onto his brother and Mrs. O'Leary's leash.

x**x**x

Now before Connor had crashed into the Demeter cabin, he felt like he was in the Fields of Punishment.

Malcolm had dragged him everywhere, hitting on him at every possible moment and using the cheesiest pick-up lines in the book.

When they reached the climbing wall, Malcolm asked one of Apollo kids there to draw a picture of Connor so that he could show people and say that he's seen an angel. Connor told him that seeing angels meant he was about to die.

At the shore, Malcolm said that if 'Connie' ever drowned, he would be there ready to perform CPR. Connor told him that if he ever tried that, he would wrap bloody steaks around Malcolm and feed him to the sharks.

The arena was the last straw. Connor was pretending to find Mrs. O'Leary adorable because he figured—since Mrs. O'Leary was a dog, and 'chicks dig dogs,' it was the sensible thing to do. Then Malcolm, well…

"Apollo's magical cows—what the [the following words have been censored due to its unbearable profanity]. DID YOU JUST GRAB MY ASS?" Connor shouted.

Malcolm just smirked like the boy he was.

"Well, let me tell you, [the following words have been censored as well]," Connor shouted. "I'm a dude!" he said in his normal Connor voice. "You picked the wrong day to mess with Connor Stoll!"

"You picked the wrong day to dress up like a girl," Malcolm commented, clearly bitter about being tricked and made a fool, and disturbed that he actually… well.

"That's it." Connor bounded for Mrs. O'Leary. He unleashed her and whispered in her ear. "I'll give you a tuna sandwich later if you promise to pounce on that pervert over there."

Mrs. O'Leary barked and followed, unfortunately, Connor had forgotten to let go of her leash. She did, however, pounce on Malcolm, jumping over him. So did Connor.

But Mrs. O'Leary didn't stop there. She began to run all over the camp, dragging Connor with her.

And that's how they ended up barging into the Demeter cabin.

Presently, Travis and Connor were running for their lives, both holding on to Mrs. O'Leary's leash desperately.

"Travis, make her stop!"

"What—why me?" Travis asked.

"You're the older one! You're wiser!" Connor shouted. "JUST DO SOMETHING, _LAETITIA!_"

Travis hissed. "Well someone's PMS-ing."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**FINALLY!** Here is the long-awaited next installment of STOLL!

First of all, I apologize for the extremely long wait. I actually put this story on hiatus for a while because I didn't know what to write anymore, but after getting so many random reviews for it, and getting a random burst of inspiration one day, I decided I better write the next chapter.

This is "White Chicks," if you haven't already noticed. I'm sorry if it isn't as good as the previous chapters, I'm still trying to get back into the flow of writing this story. it's been so long after all!

I have the next chapter all planned out, and I wanna make it special since it's the big ONE-OH (10) chapter, but this is still subject to change. If I get a better idea, I will write that out instead.

And speaking of ideas... they are very much welcome, and I have been keeping notes on the good ideas I get from the reviewers, so keep 'em coming!

This chapter is longer than the rest, but I do hope you enjoyed reading it. :)

_Sincerely_ - Schoe.


	10. The Prank Book

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

(the rest of the a/n is at the bottom)

_After the gods know how long, the Stoll Brothers are back to make their great escape of 2012_

_Schoe B. presents you with the latest installment of STOLL: The Prank Book!_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

_#_10 – The **[Prank] **Book

x**x**x

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly outside, a few fluffy clouds floated in the sky, and there was a pleasant breeze rolling in every now and then. It was the _perfect_ day to be outside.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Travis shouted out exasperatedly as another leaf was blown in through the window. He stomped towards it and exaggeratedly stepped on it, grinding his foot to make sure it wouldn't survive. "Styx," he cursed as he lifted his foot, seeing the leaf, however plastered onto the ground, still perfectly intact.

At this very moment, he was all alone in the Hermes cabin. Connor was in the infirmary recovering from their last misadventure—Mrs. O'Leary swerved unexpectedly, causing Connor to crash into the climbing wall, and Travis to crash into Connor seconds later. He was carried into the infirmary using a stretcher, and Travis stayed beside him holding his hand, sobbing and blubbering random speeches that went, "He was the _best_ brother I could have asked for! HERMES SAVE HIM!"

"Damn you Connor for being M.I.A. right now," Travis muttered angrily to himself. "Damn you Apollo for producing the children that banned me from the infirmary," he continued. "_You can't be in here, you're disturbing the peace_—BLEH!" Travis said, raising his voice several pitches imitating one of the female Apollo nurses.

In another random burst of fury, he kicked a nearby drawer with full-force. He pulled back and started hopping almost immediately afterward, holding on to his now-extremely-sore foot. "Shit, that really hurt," he whispered to himself. While he bounced, he noticed one of the drawers had opened due to the force of his kick. A single notebook lay inside.

He knew he shouldn't have. Curiosity killed the cat.

_But I'm not a cat. I'm Travis Stoll. It can't kill _me_._

Travis cackled as he reached for the notebook. He scrunched his eyebrows in concentration as he swiped the notebook and pulled back quickly, afraid that the drawer might be booby-trapped and suddenly attack him. When the drawer didn't transform and/or attack him, he began to flip through the pages of the notebook. The familiar scrawl of his brother was on the front page, "PROPERTY OF CONNOR STOLL. PLEASE RETURN IF FOUND, OR ELSE"

"What the—" Travis sputtered. "This is _Connor's_? Connor _writes_?" His mouth fell open.

In his hands, written in his brother's magnificent handwriting, was a prankster's perfect weapon. In the notebook were day-to-day recordings of Camp Half-Blood, complete with profiles of almost all of the campers.

"There are even diagrams in here," Travis mumbled, admiring the drawings his brother had done to indicate several things that would affect each camper the most to make any prank fool-proof and 'super-effective.'

He turned a page and found a detailed map of Camp Half-Blood; several green spots were dotted all over. There was a little fold beside the map. Travis unfolded it and found out that the dots actually marked secret routes made all throughout camp, and below were diagrams on where each lead and how to get there.

Travis was aghast…

… And impressed all at the same time.

"When did Connor even _make_ this?" he exclaimed. "And how did I _not_ notice?"

A million-and-one questions were flooding into Travis' brain, and he decided he had to ask Connor—as well as give him a good ass-whooping for keeping this precious notebook a secret—himself.

Knowing that the Apollo kids would never let him into the infirmary, he ran a finger across the map and smirked as he found one of the green dots.

If he couldn't go in like a _normal_ camper, he'd sneak in like a _Stoll_ brother.

_They won't even see me coming_, Travis let out an evil laugh, looking at the heavens melodramatically.

x**x**x

Travis sprinted from the Hermes cabin and rolled on the ground as he snuck up behind a tree. His hand was holding on to Connor's notebook tightly. He glanced at it. All he had to do was make it to the back of the Aphrodite cabin and slip into the secret passage marked by the map before anyone spotted him.

"Easy-peasy," Travis said, with a 'psh" and a matching hand-wave movement.

He stepped out of the tree, only to find Mrs. O'Leary bounding toward him. With an accompanied "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he flailed his arms, one hand still holding onto the notebook firmly, as he fled to the Aphrodite cabin.

He nearly crashed into the ground as he turned and headed to the back of the cabin, hearing Mrs. O'Leary's heavy footsteps hot on his trail. Not knowing where to find the passage exactly, he began to jump around behind the Aphrodite cabin. He began panicking as he heard Mrs. O'Leary coming closer when he jumped one more time and was consumed by darkness.

"Wha—" Travis croaked. "Am I shadow travelling?" he asked as he tried to stand up. His head hit something metal, and almost immediately, lights began to flicker on.

Travis looked up at the metal thing he hit and saw a light switch pasted onto the ceiling. He grinned. He just found the secret passage.

"I'm a _genius_," Travis said as he began marching forward, a slight skip to his steps. He was walking for the-gods-know-how-long when he was met with a sign hanging from the ceiling.

"To move forward, you must solve the riddle at the back of this sign," Travis read. He turned the sign around and found a note plastered to the back, written in Connor's handwriting.

_One morning, a man is leaving on a business trip and finds he left some paperwork in the office. He runs into office to get it. The night watchman stops him and says, "Sir, don't get on the plane! I had a dream last night that the plane would crash and everyone would die!" The man takes his word and cancels his trip. Sure enough, the plane crashes and everyone dies. The next morning, the man gives the watchman a $1000 dollar reward for saving his life and then fires him. Why did he fire the watchman that saved his life?_

Travis paused for a moment and reread the riddle. He pondered for a few moments, repeating several phrases before coming up with an answer. He started to jump and down out of his excitement.

"I got it!" Travis exclaimed. "He was fired for sleeping on the job!"

He waited for a few moments in silence. He shouted his answer again, but still, nothing happened. Assuming the silence meant that his answer was correct, he ducked under the sign and took a step forward.

_BOOM._

A large automaton thrice Travis' size landed in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. Travis' jaw dropped. The automaton put out a hand to stop him from moving any further.

"That is incorrect," the automaton said. "The correct answer is," the automaton paused. "_The watchman was fired because the man wanted to hire Connor Stoll instead!"_ the automaton said in Connor's voice.

"WHAT!" Travis exclaimed. "That's bullshit! What are you anyway?"

"I am the Connotron 2057," the automaton spoke.

"Oh well then," Travis cleared his throat. "I am the Travitron 3408, please let me through," Travis said, imitating the same mechanical voice as the Connotron 2057.

The Connotron seemed to pause for a moment before stepping aside, "Very well Travitron 3408, you may proceed."

Travis grinned at the Connotron 2057 smugly as he walked past it. He took about five steps before the Connotron kicked him, propelling him forward. He flew into what looked like a wooden crate with wheels. A note was painted on the front of the crate and read, "Congratulations! You are now about to ride the _Awesomeness_. Please keep all your limbs inside the crate at all times, or else you may possibly lose them. Enjoy!"

Travis was shouting himself hoarse. "WHAT! CONNOR FINISHED IT? HOW DID HE EVEN—" Before he could finish his rant, the Connotron kicked the back of the crate, propelling it forward. Travis held on to the little bar placed in the middle of crate for dear life as it raced forward, dashing through the tunnel with amazing speed.

After about two loops and several more dips, the rollercoaster finally came to a stop. Travis stepped out, feeling his insides knotted and his breakfast starting to come back out.

"Mother of pearl," he croaked, walking in zigzags as he attempted to move forward. "That [censored due to the intensity of the profanity] is _so_ gonna get it once I get out of this damn tunnel [the rest of this is made up entirely of a string of curses therefore it has been censored as well]."

Travis waddled a bit more until he spotted a ladder at the end, and something shaped like a manhole at the top of it. He excitedly ran toward it and began to climb. He pushed the manhole up and slid it out of its place.

He did not expect what would come next.

A waterfall of what Travis felt was slime and glue came rushing down, drenching him. A net that had plopped up from underneath him trapped him in place. The Connotron 2057 stepped forward and snapped a picture of him with a built-in camera.

"Why you little—" Travis lunged for the Connotron, but he was restrained by the net and the superglue. He felt whatever he was drenched with hardening. The Connotron snapped another picture, and Travis could've sworn it was snickering.

Travis waited for what seemed like forever, stuck and with no visible hope of freedom.

Until…

"Travis?"

Connor stepped forward from behind the Connotron 2057, standing guard beside him.

"Connor!" Travis shouted, grateful that his lips hadn't been glued together.

Connor grinned as he stared at Travis. "Yo wassup bro, how goes it?" he said, stifling his laughter.

"I'm stuck."

"Yeah, I can kind of see that," Connor laughed as he poked Travis' frozen body.

"I thought you were still in the infirmary?" Travis asked.

"Just got out."

There was an awkward silence (wherein the Connotron decided to snap another picture) before Travis spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he nearly growled.

"Tell you what?" Connor asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't you 'tell you what' me!" Travis shouted. "Why didn't tell me you were working on a prank book? It's genius!"

"You really think so?" Connor beamed, annoying Travis further.

"Yesyesyes," Travis snapped. "Were you ever planning on telling me about it?" He was becoming impatient now.

"Of course I was," Connor replied calmly.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, as you may or may not now see, it's an unfinished prank," Connor smirked. "I was gonna finish it when we were, well, _un-grounded_."

"Well, because of you, now I'm _undergrounded_!"

Connor chuckled. "Good one."

"How is this notebook a prank anyway?" Travis wanted to know. "It just has info on all the campers, which prank would be the best to pull on them, and how to _splendid-ify_ each prank to make it even better. It's basically just the perfect prank book."

"Well it _would_ have been the perfect prank book _as well as_ the perfect prank, had I finished it."

"Wha—" Travis stared blankly at Connor. "Weren't you just writing all this stuff down for future prank references and shit?"

"No, I made it _for a prank_. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Connor exclaimed. "I made that notebook knowing that, eventually, someone was bound to pick it up and read it. I filled it up with all kinds of information—some real, some fake—so that whoever was lucky enough to pick it up would see something about them, get aggravated by it, and start to monitor me, thinking up ways to get back at me."

"But the secret tunnels—" Travis began.

"I made the secret tunnels knowing that whoever picked it up would use them to his or her advantage," Connor interrupted. "Each tunnel has a prank designed to trap whoever used it."

Travis was silent.

Connor pursed his lips. "I didn't tell you because none of it was ready yet. I was afraid you'd go ahead and use one of the tunnels when I hadn't even designed escape routes for most of them… and now lookie here," Connor kicked Travis, who was still uncomfortably frozen, "You're trapped."

"WELL I WOULDN'T BE TRAPPED IF YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THIS STUPID NOTEBOOK IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING I'VE BEEN SAYING?"

"Well, no, not exactly," Travis laughed nervously. "Er… I'm ADHD! What do you expect?"

"I hope a group of echidnas find you here and drag you down to Tartarus," Connor deadpanned. He turned around and left, making sure to retrieve the pictures the Connotron had taken from the robot as he made his way out.

"No, Connor, wait!" Travis exclaimed. "Get me out of here! I'll listen, I promise!"

"TAR—TA—RUS!" Connor shouted from a distance.

The Connotron snapped one final photo before promptly leaving as well.

"Connor! Come back!"

He received no reply.

"Connor?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Damn it."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Ooohhh I know, I know, I disappeared for an awful long time, and I'm sorry! I have no more excuses other than that my junior year was more busy than I expected and drained me of all - and I mean _all_ - my inspiration.

After re-reading everything I've written for the past chapters, I realized how much I missed writing this! So here I am, back again, to (hopefully) finish the rest of this story. This isn't nearly as long as the last chapter, but I do hope it's as funny, or even funnier, because - GREAT GATSBY! - I think my style did change a bit (maybe it matured? I have no idea) but I guess I'm still rusty in regards to writing for this story, so gimme a lil' more time to get the hang of this and I promise you, the rest of the chapters will be loads funnier!

Okay, so anyway, I've had this idea for this chapter for a while, but I never quite figured out how to write it the way I wanted to - which is why it took me so long, oof! But I hope you enjoyed it :) My idea box is still very much open to all who want to put some suggestions it, so feel free!

Shit okay I was supposed to say something for this a/n but I completely forgot...

I really can't remember oh my gosh I feel like Dory from Finding Nemo...

Ugh. Okay. I give up. I'll just live with the knowledge that I forgot something until I'm like thirty, urgh.

Anyway, I just found the riddle online, don't think for a second that I'm clever enough to make up something like that :p ehehe. Travis' answer is the real correct answer to the riddle, by the way. Connor just designed it expecting mostly Athena kids to fall for his prank.

Also, just for a recap, the twins have officially been:

1. Grounded

2. Watered

3. Outer-spaced

4. Sky-ed

5. (And now) Undergrounded!

And they have been turned into:

1. Bottle-nosed dolphins

2. Squirrels

3. Turtles

4. (And for Connor) A stag

What should they try next?

Love,

Schoe :)

PS. I would like to thank Busted for creating the music that I listened to while writing this chapter. I will meet you all in the Year 3000.


End file.
